Slave to a Youkai
by Kikucat
Summary: Inuyasha&Sesshoumaru's parents have died, leaving the brothers to form a truce and live together, for now. Inuyasha is bored, having been forced to return to his home, and castle life doesnt suit him. Add a very pretty miko slave to the story...
1. return to the castle

Chapter 1 Human Slave  
  
Inuyasha lay on his bed, eyes closed. He was bored. There was nothing to do at the castle, as he had told his older brother earlier. He sighed. He didn't like being back at his home. He had avoided it as much as possible, but when his parents died, a week ago, Sesshoumaru had asked him to return. No, he had ordered him to return to the place he hated. After fighting for years, they had formed a truce, enough to live under the same roof for a while.  
  
Inuyasha rolled over onto his back and stared at the ceiling.  
  
Things had defiantly changed since his brother took charge of the castle. For on thing, Sesshoumaru had forced him to come back to 'help him run things' that his older brother 'couldn't handle by himself'. Hi parents had let him wander and Inuyasha had preferred it that way. It pissed the hanyou off, but Sesshoumaru was the only family that he had left.  
  
Another thing was the slaves. His parents had never had much use for them, only for work, cooking, cleaning, ect. But, Sesshoumaru liked slaves. Female slaves. Not for work. For pleasure. It disgusted Inuyasha. He would never even think about fucking with a slave cuz of his 'burning desire to touch a woman's body'. His brother would. He brought home all sorts of beautiful female youkai, and took them, one by one. Sure they were beautiful, but they were only whores in Inuyasha's eyes. Whores, there only to please his brother, and himself, if he wanted. He didn't. The idea sickened him. Sesshoumaru didn't understand his little brother's disgust. He kept bringing home more and more female youkai, each more beautiful than the last, hoping to tempt his brother, but the hanyou kept refusing his offers.  
  
Inuyasha stood up. Walking over to a window, he leaned against the frame and looked out at the grounds surrounding his home.  
  
*What is it about this place that I hate?* he wondered to himself. *I mean, it has everything that one could ever want! Some people would give an arm and a leg to live here. Am I being greedy, to not be satisfied? To want more?*  
  
A knock came at the door.  
  
"Enter."  
  
A young man with black hair pulled back into a short ponytail walked into the room.  
  
"What do you want, Miroku?"  
  
The man shrugged. "I was bored."  
  
"Join the club"  
  
Miroku rolled his eyes. "So, any ideas?" he asked Inuyasha.  
  
"No."  
  
The monk sighed and walked over to join Inuyasha at the window.  
  
"I must admit, when you forced me to accompany you to your home, I did think that staying at a powerful youkai's castle would be more exiting than this."  
  
"I didn't force you!"  
  
"Ok," Miroku grinned. "Asked in a very...er... persuasive way."  
  
The hanyou snorted. "Whatever."  
  
He watched as his friend stared out the window.  
  
"Your brother has a different way of running this place." Miroku commented.  
  
Inuyasha growled softly. "You got that right."  
  
The monk turned to look at him, grinning slightly. "Come on, Inuyasha! Are you still mad about Sesshoumaru having 'pleasure slaves?" his grin widened as the hanyou glared at him.  
  
"Ya. How'd you guess?" Inuyasha growled  
  
"It wasn't too hard. Why are you so upset with it, any ways?"  
  
"Maybe your fine with the noises they make, but I for one and sick and tired at being woke up every night to listen to the screams and moans that my dear brother and his new bitch make from their little 'love time'." Inuyasha spat at his friend.  
  
"Well, if you tried it for once, you might enjoy it." Said a cold voice behind them.  
  
Inuyasha and Miroku spun around. There, standing before them was Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha's older half brother.  
  
"You could have knocked." The hanyou glared at him.  
  
"Your right. I could have." The youkai swept into the room.  
  
"So? What do you want?" he asked.  
  
"You told me you were bored, a while ago. Have you found some thing to do yet?"  
  
Inuyasha eyed him suspiciously. "No."  
  
"Well, a new load of slaves has just come in. I was thinking that you could come with me to check them out."  
  
"Why would I want to do that?"  
  
"For something to do. Besides...I hear that they are a very good this time."  
  
"No thanks, we'll pass—ouch!"  
  
Miroku had stepped on his foot.  
  
"What the hell was that for?"  
  
"Inuyasha," the monk hissed, "I think we should go and see them."  
  
"Why?"  
  
He coughed lightly. "For something to do..."  
  
"Good." Sesshoumaru said. "I'll meet you downstairs." He walked out the door.  
  
"Miroku!!" Inuyasha hissed at him.  
  
"Come on, Inuyasha! How bad can it be? We go down, look at the gorgeous slaves, and leave!"  
  
"Fine. But only for you, Miroku. Lets go"  
  
he heard Miroku sigh. "Now, if only Sesshoumaru would bring home some nice HUMAN slaves..."  
  
Inuyasha grinned. "You being the perverted little monk that you are."  
  
"Hey! That's not nice!"  
  
"What ever."  
  
************  
  
They stood shivering in the cold hallway, as a handsome man walked before them. They all knew why they had been brought here...what was to come...  
  
************  
  
Inuyasha and Miroku bounded down the stairs like little kids, colliding in a pile before the staring slaves, and Sesshoumaru's disapproving face.  
  
"Hanyou, monk," he hissed at them. "Try to control yourselves!"  
  
They stood up and looked at the slaves in front of them, Inuyasha pushing his long silver hair out of his eyes. They had deliberately acted childish, cuz they knew it pissed the youkai off.  
  
"Ok, Sessh. We've seen the new ones. Can we go?" he started to ask his brother.  
  
Then something caught his attention. That smell! It shouldn't be here! What the hell was going on?  
  
"Sesshoumaru..." he said slowly, "why the fuck have you brought a HUMAN slave to the castle!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well, that's the end of chapter 1! Please review it cuz reviews keep you going (they help a lot, you know). And also, please don't give me any shit about the people being 'out of character' cuz I'll tell you now, so what if they are a little off? This is the way I wanted to write it. Thanx! 


	2. Human Slave

Chapter 2 Human Slave  
  
Inuyasha walked down the row of slaves, peering into each face, smelling them as he went. Which one had the human smell? Youkai, youkai, more youkai... had he been mistaken? But wait...there! He walked to the end of the line. Standing between two demons was a beautiful young girl. The hanyou stared at her. She had long raven black hair that hung to her waits, big brown eyes framed by long lashes, and full red lips. The dress she wore, the slave uniform, complimented the curves of her body, showing off her shapely legs and quite a bit of cleavage. She couldn't have been more than 18 years old. Shaking his head, Inuyasha turned back to Sesshoumaru.  
  
"So? Why did you pick a human?"  
  
He saw Miroku gazing at her, wide eyed, and frowned.  
  
"Inuyasha," Sesshoumaru smiled, "this is no ordinary human girl. This is a miko."  
  
He walked over to his brother. Wrapping his arms around her tiny waist, he pulled the girl to his chest.  
  
"She's beautiful, isn't she?"  
  
Inuyasha watched the girl flinch as his brother touched her. Sesshoumaru smirked as he ran his hand over her breasts, feeling their firmness. Inuyasha raised his eyebrows. Was that damn youkai going to take her in the middle of the front hall? In front of all the other slaves? *Well,* he thought darkly, *at least they'd know what was coming to them.* But...  
  
"Sessh, this really isn't the place for that. Get a room, if you have to."  
  
His brother looked at him.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Do you really think that the rest of us want to watch you?"  
  
Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes and began to kiss the girls neck. The girl looked up at the hanyou. Her tear filled eyes stared into his, begging for him to help her. He sighed.  
  
"Lay off her, Sessh."  
  
Sesshoumaru smirked. "No, I don't think I will." He grabbed the slaves arm. "Maybe I will get a room after all."  
  
Inuyasha stepped in front of them.  
  
"She's new. At least let her get used to the place before you take her." He hissed.  
  
Sesshoumaru glared at him, before turning back to the slave. He ran his hand down the girl's hip, reaching between her legs...  
  
SLAP!!!  
  
She had spun around, hitting him as hard as she could in the face. The youkai didn't even flinch as he put his hand up to feel the red mark on his face. Suddenly the smell of fear filled the air. Inuyasha looked over at the girl, who was staring, terrified, at Sesshoumaru. He could see why. He had never seen his brother this angry before! All of a sudden, the demon lunged at the girl, who screamed and tried to run. Laughing, he caught her, and slapped her face cruelly.  
  
"You will learn your place, bitch!" he shouted.  
  
Sesshoumaru was furious. No one struck him... especially not a slave! He grinned and dug his claws into her pale skin, tearing the flesh as he ripped his hands down her sides. She screamed in pain, and he struck her again. Suddenly the youkai was pushed off her. The girl crumpled to the floor, bleeding. Sesshoumaru looked at his younger brother.  
  
"Leave her be, bro. she doesn't deserve it." Inuyasha said quietly, stepping in front of the girl on the floor.  
  
"Move, hanyou." Sesshoumaru spat at him. "By the time I'm done with her—"  
  
"Do you really want to kill me bro?" Inuyasha cut in softly. "Cuz that's the only way you'll get to her."  
  
The youkai stared at his little brothers determined face, before sneering at him and turning away.  
  
"Don't you think that I'll forget this, bitch!" he yelled back at the girl. Inuyasha sighed and turned to Miroku, who had been watching, wide eyed.  
  
"Miroku, show the other slaves to their quarters."  
  
"O-of course! Right this way, girl."  
  
The hanyou saw his sly look.  
  
"AND DON'T TRY ANYTHING FUNNY!!" he yelled after his friend, before turning back to the girl still lying on the floor.  
  
"Get up wench." He spat at her.  
  
She got up slowly, trembling. He noticed that she was bleeding freely from her wounds.  
  
"Can you walk?" he asked harshly.  
  
She nodded, but collapsed almost immediately. Sighing, Inuyasha picked her up in his arms and carried her to a guest room, down the hall from his own. Laying her on a bed, he stared down at her.  
  
"You'll sleep in here till your wounds heal." He stated, then realized she had fainted, probably from loss of blood. Her injuries were more serious than he had thought. *shit!* he swore to himself, before yelling out into the hall.  
  
"Sango! Get your ass over here!"  
  
He waited. Nobody came.  
  
"SANGO!!!"  
  
Suddenly a girl came into the room. She had waist length black hair and sparkling brown eyes, only, now they were flashing in annoyance.  
  
"Inuyasha! What the hell is wrong? I could hear you shouting from all the way downstairs! I was right in the middle of—" Sango gasped as she caught sight of the girl on the bed.  
  
"Inuyasha!" she shrieked. "Who is she? Look at her! She's covered in blood...those wounds look deep!"  
  
"Just take care of her." spat the hanyou as he stalked out of the room.  
  
************  
  
It was night. Inuyasha lay in his dark room, staring up at the ceiling again. He was angry at himself. Why had he protected that slave? Why hadn't he just let Sesshoumaru take her? It wasn't like he cared about her. She was, after all, just another whore. But...she had looked so helpless, her brown eyes staring pleadingly into his...but, she was a human, capable of many emotions...  
  
The hanyou rolled over and closed his eyes.  
  
A human... he growled as he realized that his brother had never answered his question. Why 'had' Sesshoumaru brought a human to the castle? So what if she was a miko? So what if she was really damn beautiful? Sesshoumaru hated humans! He remembered the girl's wounds. *Well, she's probably figured it out by now. Your there for pleasure. Resist and you get hurt.* he thought darkly. Luckily Sango had been there, so he hadn't needed to deal with the hurt slave himself. He grinned. Sango and Miroku... the taijaya and the hentai... they were his closest friends, ones he had met on his travels. Good thing they had agreed to come to his home when he 'asked', or he probably would have gone mad by now and cracked, such was his hatred for the place...  
  
Inuyasha sighed. Sesshoumaru would be in a rage tomorrow, still angry about the day's earlier events. Well, he would just have to live with it till his brother cooled down.  
  
The hanyou slowly drifted off into sleep, his last conscious thought about the miko down the hall...  
  
************  
  
He woke the next morning, rolling over into a patch of bright sunlight. The hanyou hissed in pain, and covered his eyes before moving to the edge of the bed, away from the offending light. Not yet completely awake, Inuyasha sighed and closed his tired eyes. He couldn't go back to sleep, however. It seemed like there was something he should be remembering, something that had happened recently...but what?  
  
Then it clicked. His eyes shot open as he quickly sat up. Sesshoumaru's anger. The hurt miko slave. Groaning he got out of bed and got dressed. Stumbling down the hall towards the room she was in, he wondered to himself why he was bothering to go and check on her.  
  
*I should have just told Sango that when the wench was better to have her sent down to the servant quarters. Now I have to go myself* he grumbled, as he pushed open the door.  
  
Inside, he saw Sango asleep in a chair, and the girl lying on the bed where he had left her last night. Walking past her, he tapped his friend on the shoulder. When she didn't move, he frowned, looking down at her face. There were black rings under her eyes, and Inuyasha realized guiltily that she had probably been up all night. Should he let her sleep? Suddenly she groaned, and sat up rubbing her eyes.  
  
*Well, scratch that idea.* he thought.  
  
"I-Inuyasha? What t-time is it?" Sango yawned.  
  
"9:47am, babe." Inuyasha grinned at her.  
  
She gasped. "I should have been up long ago! How is she?"  
  
"I was about to ask you the same question. What happened last night?"  
  
"Not much. She fell asleep as I was cleaning her cuts. There pretty d- deep." Sango yawned again.  
  
"So why were you up half the night, then?"  
  
"I didn't want to fall asleep in case she got worse."  
  
"I see."  
  
Movement from the bed across the room startled them as they looked round. The girl was waking up, and Sango rushed to her side. She helped the miko sit up. Inuyasha saw her wince, as she leaned back against the headboard.  
  
"Inuyasha, stay with her a moment, will you? I have to go get some fresh bandages. Just a sec." Sango rushed out of the room.  
  
Walking over to the bed, the hanyou stared down at the girl's small crumpled form. There was something about her that intrigued him...  
  
The girl looked up onto beautiful golden eyes, and gasped. It was the man who had helped her! He leaned down closer to her, staring deep into her eyes. She blushed at their nearness.  
  
Inuyasha smirked. "So, bitch, recovered yet?"  
  
She nodded and looked away. The hanyou frowned, and gripped her chin, turning her head so she was forced to meet his gaze.  
  
"What's your name, wench?" he asked, and then he was surprised at himself. It wasn't like he wanted to know...  
  
Her blush became darker.  
  
"Kagome." 


	3. Hatred and Boredom

Chapter 3 Hatred and Boredom  
  
Quickly the hanyou let go of the slave, pushing the girl back onto the bed. She winced in pain, but Inuyasha found that he did not care. What was he doing, anyways, talking with a slave? And where was Sango? He walked over to the window and looked out at the grounds. He did that a lot these days. There was nothing else to do. He heard movement from the bed, but did not turn around. He jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder, and spun around, pulling himself away. The girl, Kagome, was standing there, looking a bit scared.  
  
"Umm...master? W-why did you help me, s-sir?" she asked, hesitantly.  
  
"Would you have rather I let him take you?" Inuyasha spat at her, "cuz if I did, you would no longer be a virgin. Is that what you wanted?"  
  
She gasped. "How did you-"  
  
"I'm a dog demon, bitch. I can smell it." He looked over at her, frowning. "What the hell do you think you doing out of bed? Get over there before I throw you, wench."  
  
She looked up at him sadly. "Do you hate me because I'm a miko?" she asked quietly.  
  
"No."  
  
The girl looked up quickly, a happier look in her eyes. The hanyou had had enough. He picked her up with one arm and carried her over to the bed, throwing her roughly down on it. He stood over the girl, looking down at her.  
  
"No, I hate you cuz you're a slave, a bitch, a whore." He growled, watching the hurt fill in her eyes at his words, to be replaced by tears. Disgusted, he decided to leave the wench to her crying. He stalked towards the door just as Sango came back in. she took one look at the girl crying quietly on the bed and at Inuyasha's angry face and put her hands on her hips.  
  
"What did you do, Inuyasha?"  
  
"Nothing." He spat as he pushed past her, out of the room.  
  
Rolling her eyes, the exterminator hurried over to the girl.  
  
************  
  
Sesshoumaru paced his room restlessly. Why had he let Inuyasha stop him? It was his castle, he could do anything he wanted, have anything he wanted. And he wanted that miko bitch. Why, he could not say, just, she had caught his eye at the slave market. He should not have brought a human to the castle, but there was something about her...  
  
He growled to himself. Even Inuyasha had noticed it, with his half demon sense. If he had taken her that night, he might have found what it was, and not be, now, frustrated and confused! Damnit!  
  
He punched the wall in anger. Why had he not just hurt his brother enough to get him out of the way? Why had he turned around and left? Sesshoumaru swept over to the window, just in time to see Inuyasha run out of the castle and into the woods.  
  
"Well, my hanyou brother, where are you going this time?"  
  
************  
  
Inuyasha ran through the forest as fast as he could go, needing to burn off some anger and boredom. He had been cooped up in that hellhole for to long now. He needed some fresh air, whether Sesshoumaru liked it or not. Slashing down two trees in his way, the hanyou ran deeper into the woods, glad to finally be alone, to finally be able to think clearly...  
  
*I don't get it! Where are these feelings coming from? Sure, I have felt hatred before, but never this fucking strongly! It started when I looked at that human girl... What is it about her that I hate so much? I don't know how to explain it, why her? Maybe cuz I know that she is so weak and pathetic and helpless... *  
  
When he decided he had run far enough into the forest, Inuyasha collapsed by a small stream. He lay on his back, looking up at the trees above him. Small patches of blue sky could be seen through the leaves...  
  
*Damnit all! If I hate that little slut so much, why the hell did I help her? I SHOULD have just let Sesshoumaru take her. I do not care about her! He can have her. As soon as she is healed, I'll tell Sango to throw her back in with the other slaves and be done with her.*  
  
How had a pretty young girl like that become a slave, anyways? A miko, as well. She looked like she could come from a noble family, but that, of course, was impossible. She was a slave. Nobles are not slaves, damnit! Why did she have to be so puzzling? Why did she have to be so interesting?  
  
His ears twitched suddenly, hearing movement in the bushes behind him. Inuyasha rolled his eyes.  
  
"Come on out, monk. I know that you're there, so its no use trying!" he snapped.  
  
"Damn!" came Miroku's voice as he walked into sight from behind a tree. "I almost had you!"  
  
The hanyou snorted. "Ya right! I could smell you a mile away! You might as well give it up, you'll never sneak up on me."  
  
"No! Never...I will do it one day! I must!"  
  
"Sure, whatever. What were you doing following me way out here anyways?"  
  
The monk sighed and sat down beside his friend. "I saw you go rushing off out here. It looked like you had something on your mind, and I thought that you might want to talk about it...that's all..."  
  
"Well you thought wrong!"  
  
They sat in silence for a few minutes, and then Miroku spoke again. "Are you sure?"  
  
"ya." Inuyasha growled, and then lowered his eyes. "No."  
  
"I thought so." stated the monk smugly. "So, what is she like?"  
  
"I...what?" Inuyasha asked, confused.  
  
"The girl you that your seeing. Is she pretty? Is she kind?"  
  
"What the hell are you talking about?"  
  
"Oh, no! It's not that Kikyo bitch again, is it?" the monk shuddered.  
  
"You think that's my problem? I am not in love, asshole! Quite the opposite!"  
  
"What? Then what else could get you so upset, besides girl trouble?"  
  
"You think that I'm upset?!"  
  
"Well...ya! Just look at y—"  
  
"I'M NOT UPSET, DAMNIT!!!" the hanyou yelled, jumping up.  
  
"Whoa... calm yourself." The monk said pulling his friend back down. "So...what is the problem, then?"  
  
"Feh, you think that I am going to tell you?" Inuyasha spat at him.  
  
"Well...ya."  
  
Inuyasha sighed. "You always DID know me to well, monk."  
  
Miroku smirked. "So, what the story then?"  
  
"Well, it's not much...I just had to be alone for a while." He shot Miroku a dirty look then continued. "You know that new slave?" his friend nodded. "I- I don't really know why, but I really hate the little bitch. She just makes me so angry with her innocence! I could smell it on her. She is a lot stronger that she looks, but the way that she acts so weak... And also her looks. No one is that perfect! It is frustrating, how she acts like its nothing! And then she was all like, 'master, why did you save me? You're my hero' and shit. She pisses me off!"  
  
"Ahh...true love at last!" said a dreamy eyed Miroku. Inuyasha hit him hard on the head. "Ow! What the hell was that for?"  
  
"What with you and love all the time? Cant you see I fucking hate the bitch?" the hanyou hissed.  
  
The monk sighed. *That stubborn little boy will never learn to see what is in front of his very nose.* he thought sadly, looking up at the darkening sky. Getting up, he turned to the hanyou. "Come on, Inuyasha. We should be getting back now."  
  
************  
  
Dinner was a quiet affair. Very quiet, Sango noted. The sparks flying between Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru did not go unnoticed by any one at the table. The exterminator sighed, thinking that the brothers would just have to work it out...but it made things very tense among the others. She picked at her food in silence, knowing, that across the table, Miroku was doing the same. She looked up and caught his eye. He blinked, and, reading her expression mouthed, 'don't do anything, Sango. You'll only make it worse'. She nodded and looked down again. Suddenly Sesshoumaru stood up.  
  
"Inuyasha...after we finish eating, I am going to go and look at the slaves again. I trust that you'll be joining me?" His voice was challenging.  
  
"Wouldn't miss it." The hanyou smiled coldly, thinking, *Now what's he up to?*  
  
"Good. We will go now, then. I take it your friends will be joining us?"  
  
"No-" Sango started when Miroku cut in. "Yes, of course!"  
  
"Wait...why now? You said when we had finished!"  
  
"The sooner the better." said Sesshoumaru as he swept out of the room. Growling slightly, Inuyasha followed him.  
  
************  
  
The slaves stood, shivering slightly, as their master walked in front of them, eyeing them closely. When he reached the end of the line, Sesshoumaru turned to face his half brother quickly.  
  
"Where is she?"  
  
"Who?" the hanyou asked, knowing very well who his brother was talking about.  
  
"Don't play games with me, little brother. Where is that human slave?"  
  
"Why? Who wants to know?"  
  
"I do." The youkai hissed. "Why? Because I am going to make her my personal slave."  
  
Inuyasha blinked. "No, your not."  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
"I said 'no, your not'."  
  
Sesshoumaru laughed harshly. "Oh? And may I ask why not?"  
  
"Because I already claimed her. You got a problem with that, asshole?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The third chapter is done! Sorry for the wait, but I wanted to finish 'Forbidden Love' first (which, yes, is done). Ok, first, Inuyasha only claimed her as his personal slave. He did NOT make her his life mate. Second, Inuyasha really does hate Kagome, he doesn't just think he does, and third, please PLEASE review it!!! ~Sodapop 


	4. Sit Boy

Chapter 4 Sit Boy  
  
Everyone was silent. Miroku and Sango stared at him, wide eyed, mouths hanging open. All the slaves were silent, watching with interest. Sesshoumaru blinked.  
  
"You, what?" he asked quietly.  
  
"I said that I already claimed her as my personal slave, so fuck off!"  
  
"How do I know that you aren't just making this up? What proof do you have?" the youkai growled at him.  
  
"You want proof? Ask Sango or Miroku. They were there." The monk jumped, hearing his name.  
  
"What? You did? We were?" Inuyasha shot him a threatening look. "Oh! Ya, y- you mean when you said to K-Kagome you wanted her as your p-personal slave! R-right?" the hanyou nodded.  
  
Sesshoumaru raised his eyebrows. "Kagome?"  
  
"The little bit—" Inuyasha started when Sango cut in.  
  
"The human miko. She said her name is Kagome."  
  
"I see. Well, little brother, you have gotten the best of me this time, but..." he leaned closer to the hanyou. "But...not for long." Sesshoumaru swept out of the hall, calling back over his shoulder, "send the slaves back down to their quarters, will you? I am done with them, for now..."  
  
Inuyasha sighed as his brother disappeared. "Thanks guys."  
  
"I hope you will tell us the reason for this, Inuyasha. From what you told me earlier, I thought that you hated the girl, and now, you tell Sesshoumaru that you made her your personal slave, when you did no such thing!" snapped Miroku.  
  
"I rather want to know the reason myself, Inuyasha." Said Sango, staring at him.  
  
"Look, it was either I claim her, or let Sesshoumaru have her. Is that what you what, Sango? For the very girl have been healing to become a play toy for my brother? Remember who hurt her in the first place!" growled the hanyou, looking at the floor. "And now I'm stuck with the little bitch as my personal slave! Do you think that's what I fucking want?!"  
  
"No! No...sorry Inuyasha." Said the monk, looking a bit scared at his outburst.  
  
"Ya well..." the hanyou sighed and looked up. "You'd better take the slaves back down to their quarters, Miroku."  
  
"O-of course! Right this way, girls."  
  
The hanyou saw his sly look.  
  
"AND DON'T TRY ANYTHING FUNNY!!!" he yelled after his friend, before turning to Sango. "Sango, you'd better go tell the wench what's happened. She ain't scared of you." The girl nodded and walked off. Inuyasha watched her go, before turning and walking the other way, up another set of stairs that led to his room.  
  
*Damnit! What have I gotten myself into this time? I didn't want to do it...so why did I? What the hell am I going to do? I fucking hate the little bitch, and I made her my personal slave? What the hell was I thinking?!* He stomped into his room and slammed the door behind him. So...how was he going to get out of this one? He could always go to Sesshoumaru and tell him it was a joke and that he could have her...no. On the other hand, he could just ignore the girl and let her do whatever it is slaves do... he punched the wall in frustration. No...his brother would notice that they were always separate and question him about it. He kicked over a desk, and then cracked a mirror. He proceeded to destroy his room, trying to get rid of his anger...  
  
************  
  
Down the hall, Kagome and Sango huddled on the bed, listening to the hanyou rip apart his room. Kagome was shivering, so Sango wrapped her arm around the girl, trying to comfort her. Kagome had not been too thrilled with the idea of being Inuyasha's personal slave, and hearing him now was not helping. At least Sango was there. The young miko had grown quite fond of the older girl, and she felt that she could tell her anything.  
  
"He hates me, Sango! How can I do this?"  
  
"Oh, Kagome. He's really not THAT bad...he is kind, caring, funny, and sweet—"  
  
"—and hates slave like me with a passion. Ya that is just great. I feel so much better now."  
  
"No! He isn't that bad once you get to know him!" the exterminator said desperately, trying to make her feel better. It was not working.  
  
"Ya...once you get to know him. And he doesn't want to get to know me, cuz remember, I am just a 'a slave, a bitch, and a whore', according to him." Kagome spat angrily.  
  
Sango gasped. "He said that?"  
  
The miko nodded sadly. "So you see, Sango, how can I get along with him?"  
  
"I don't know...but we'll find a way..."  
  
************  
  
Sesshoumaru paced angrily around his room again. Damn that hanyou! How did he do it? How did he always get the better of him? If only the exterminator and the monk had not been there...then he would not have had any evidence to prove he had asked her. Not that he was entirely sure he had asked her...the monk and the taijaya had seemed pretty surprised...  
  
The youkai growled to himself. Until he had proof that his brother was lying, he could do nothing to get the miko away from Inuyasha. He would just have to watch them closely...  
  
Damnit! Now, only one thing could get him out of his bad mood... he stepped out of his room and called out down the hall.  
  
"Jaken!"  
  
"Yes milord? How may I serve you?"  
  
"Go down to the slave's quarters and bring me up a nice full one. I don't want to be alone tonight."  
  
"Yes, milord."  
  
Sesshoumaru watched as the toad-like demon scurried off down the stairs. Yes... the only thing to get him out of a bad mood...  
  
************  
  
Inuyasha looked around the wreckage of his room, silently thinking about what Miroku was going to say when he saw this. The monk had always told him to control his anger... but hey! It worked, didn't it? The hanyou was not angry anymore, he just felt annoyed that he would have to get another room. The only free one was almost directly across from the slave's room... or, the one she was using temporarily. Speaking of the little bitch, had Sango told her yet?  
  
*Maybe I should go see them—Sango, and find out for myself instead of waiting for them to come to me.*  
  
He got up and walked past the broken door, which was hanging off one hinge, and down the hall towards the girl's room, from which he could hear laughter. He paused outside the door, listening to Sango and Kagome giggle happily. What was so funny?  
  
************  
  
Sango had been trying to make Kagome feel better about her position with Inuyasha, so she had been telling the younger girl about her travels with the arrogant hanyou. The first time meeting him, battles they had fought together, how caring he was when one of them was hurt... and funny stuff, all the mistakes he had made, and soon the exterminator had the girl rolling with laughter. She smiled. Kagome seemed much happier now. The miko sat up, gasping for breath.  
  
"I can't believe he did that!" she chuckled, grinning at Sango.  
  
She smiled back, and said, "I have another one... it might not be as funny, but it is certainly entertaining!"  
  
"Oh! Tell me please! Come on Sango..."  
  
"Ok." The exterminator grinned, and put on a false old voice. "Listen well, my child...for this is the tale, when 'sit boy!' came to be!" she giggled at the memory, and returned to her normal voice. "Ready?"  
  
***Flashback*** Sango was tired and exhausted. They had just finished destroying a family of youkai that had been killing off villagers, and the battle was harder than she had thought it would be, even with Inuyasha helping them. The exterminator had only recently joined the monk and the hanyou, meeting them after her family was slaughtered by demons while she was away. Having nowhere else to go, she had accepted their invitation...well...Miroku's invitation, and decided to travel with them. She was still a little afraid of the short tempered half breed, but she'd be damned if she let them know that. Right now, she was taking a break, knowing that Inuyasha would be after her soon, wanting to move on. She was resting in the shade, under a tree, when the hanyou came over.  
  
"Hey Sango! You done yet?" he snapped irritably.  
  
*Right on time...* she thought, sighing. "Can I have a bit more time, Inuyasha? I am still a bit tired."  
  
"Feh." He muttered, and walked away.  
  
She sighed again, and closed her eyes. *I can almost hear Inuyasha now...complaining about me, as usual. He will say, 'we never should have brought her along! She's only slowing us down!' in that nice whiny voice I have become so used too. Well fuck him. Miroku wants me along...* she snorted, knowing the reason why the perverted monk had wanted her to come. But... she liked both of them, and she knew that, despite Inuyasha's gruffness, he could be really kind and sweet.  
  
Sighing, she stood up and stretched, knowing that they really 'should' be going. She could rest more on Kilala's back, if she needed to. She called the fire cat over to her and got on, yelling over to the hanyou and the monk, who were talking to some of the villagers.  
"  
  
"Inuyasha! Miroku! I'm ready, let's go!"  
  
Inuyasha sprang up quickly. "Finally! Let's go!" he took off immediately. Laughing, the monk climbed on behind Sango, and Kilala flew into the air, following the speeding hanyou below them.  
  
"Look at him run! You'd think he hadn't been outside in a year!" joked Miroku, and the exterminator joined in on his laughing.  
  
"Maybe he wants a bone like the good little puppy he is." She giggled.  
  
"Shh!" chuckled the monk, "he'll hear you!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
They traveled all day, and Sango was exhausted again. It was dark out by the time they reached the old miko Kaede's hut, on the edge of a small village. The exterminator and the monk slipped off Kilala's back, and the fire cat transformed and jumped on Sango's shoulder. Kaede came out of her hut to greet them, inviting them in for some supper. The group accepted eagerly. They had been traveling all day, and had not stopped to eat, thanks to Inuyasha. Sango quickly swallowed the hot stew, and curled up on a straw mat, trying to go to sleep. It worked, the days tiring events dropped her into blackness almost immediately.  
  
The taijaya awoke much later, to find the hut empty. She sat up, confused. Where was everyone? Where was Kaede? Quietly Sango stood up and slipped out the door into the darkness. She walked down a path towards the river, and saw a light up ahead. She ran behind a bush, and gasped as she heard Inuyasha's voice. He was talking to Miroku and Kaede...but why? She leaned closer to try to hear what they were saying, being careful not to be seen.  
  
"Come on Miroku! We have to dump her. She is only slowing us down. You saw how tired she was after that last battle, and that was nothing!" Inuyasha snapped angrily.  
  
The monk glared at his friend. "Maybe it was nothing to you, Inuyasha, but remember, not all of us are half demon and posses your strength and durance. Give her time. I'm sure that she'll prove her worth."  
  
"We ain't got no fucking time! We need her strength now!"  
  
"Calm down, Inuyasha. Sango is a sweet girl, and a strong fighter. Ye would do well to keep her around." Said the old miko gently. Inuyasha glared at her.  
  
"Like hell she's a strong fighter. She is pathetic! If she wants to stick around, she will have to prove to me that she can fight! Otherwise...she's outta here!"  
  
Sango had heard enough. She stepped around from behind the bush and into the fire light, her eyes shining with anger. How dare he insult her! She wasn't good enough, was she? She coughed lightly, to tell them she was there. The three spun around, only just realizing she was there.  
  
"Sango? What the hell are you doing he—"  
  
"Inuyasha! How dare you insult me, how DARE you say that I am not a good fighter! Damnit hanyou, you call your self a demon, and yet you can't even tell when someone is listening to your conversation?!"  
  
Miroku stood up. "Sango, how long have you been listening for?"  
  
"Long enough!" she spat angrily, glaring over at the hanyou.  
  
Inuyasha blinked, and stood up as well. "Good! Then you know by now that we don't want you around any more!"  
  
"Hang on, Inuyasha." Said Kaede firmly. "That wasn't what we agreed on." Everyone turned to look at her.  
  
"a-agreed on?" stuttered Inuyasha.  
  
"Yes, Inuyasha. You agreed to let Sango stay, if she can prove her strength to you. I say the best way to do that is by fighting her in a fair battle. If she wins, she gets to stay with you. If she loses, she has to leave."  
  
"Fine by me." Inuyasha grinned. "Just don't expect me to go easy on you."  
  
"Shove it up your ass, hanyou."  
  
Miroku leaned over to the old miko, and said to her quietly, "Are you sure this is a good idea, Kaede? You know that Inuyasha will win for sure, and then Sango will have to leave us!"  
  
Kaede grinned. "Don't worry about it, monk. I have something to help the taijaya is it looks like she is losing."  
  
Miroku sighed. "I guess I just have to trust you." He said, before turning back to the now yelling pair. They were standing about three feet apart, hands clenched at their sides, and yelling at the top of their voices. Miroku sighed again, wondering if the villagers would be getting any sleep tonight.  
  
"FUCK OFF, DOG SHIT! YOU COULDN'T EVEN HIT A BLOCK OF WOOD!"  
  
"OH YA? COME HERE, BITCH, AND I'LL PROVE YOU WRONG!"  
  
He leapt at Sango, swinging at her with his claws, but she evaded the attack easily. Laughing, the exterminator jumped up into the air, flinging her weapon at the hanyou. He jumped up at her and avoided it, slashing at Sango. She tried to get out of the way, but she was not quick enough. Inuyasha's claws just managed to scrape he side, tearing away the cloth and skin. Landing on the ground, she put her hand to her side and winced. She stood up straighter, pushing back the pain. It was only a small cut. She could still win. Inuyasha landed a little ways away from her. She glared at him. *Damn that arrogant bastard!* she thought, watching the hanyou grin at her.  
  
"Ya want to keep going? Or are you going to give up and run away now, before I kill you?" he called to her.  
  
"Bastard! As if you could ever kill me!" she ran at him, pulling a sword from her waist. Inuyasha pulled out his own sword, and they met head on, both yelling insults at each other. The fought on and on. Sango was a good fighter, but slowly Inuyasha started to gain the upper hand. Kaede and Miroku watched silently, knowing that Sango would not last much longer.  
  
"Kaede! You have to do something, or Inuyasha will kill her!"  
  
"Aye monk. Now is the time." She reached inside her robe and brought out a necklace made with dark purple prayer beads, and five fangs set in it. Miroku stared at it.  
  
"How will that help her?" he asked, confused.  
  
The old miko grinned. "Wait and see." She closed her eyes and mumbled a few words. The beads flew from her hands and fastened themselves around Inuyasha's neck. The hanyou, who was just about to leap at Sango again, stopped dead when he felt the beads around his neck.  
  
"What the hell are these?" he growled, trying to take it off, and finding that he could not.  
  
Kaede turned to Sango. "Quick child! A word to bind him! Say a word and it will activate the spell!"  
  
Sango was confused. What word should she use? Suddenly she grinned. Something had come to her, as she recalled a joke with the monk...  
  
~Little Flashback~ "Look at him run! You'd think he hadn't been outside in a year!" joked Miroku, and the exterminator joined in on his laughing.  
  
"Maybe he wants a bone like the good little puppy he is." She giggled. ~End Little Flashback~  
  
Sango giggled. She knew which word to use for the little puppy hanyou, who was still trying to get the necklace off.  
  
"Sit boy!" she said, wondering if it would work. It did. Inuyasha was suddenly thrown face down onto the ground. He was unable to move for a few seconds, while Miroku and Sango collapsed into helpless laughter. When the hanyou was finally able to move again, he sprang up, glaring at the old miko and the exterminator.  
  
"What the hell IS this, you old hag?" he yelled.  
  
Kaede chuckled. "Just a little something to make you behave better, Inuyasha."  
  
"Damnit! I'm going to rip you apart!" he yelled leaping at the miko.  
  
Sango decided to try her new power again. "Sit boy!" she sang happily, as the hanyou was slammed into the ground again. "Why Inuyasha! You seem to be having trouble staying on your feet lately!" she said innocently.  
  
Inuyasha looked up, growling. "You are SO going to die, Sango." He hissed, running at her.  
  
"SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!" she yelled at him, before he could reach her.  
  
Miroku grinned. "I think that Sango has won!" he said happily, watching her 'sit' Inuyasha a few more times.  
  
Inuyasha looked up. "She didn't win! She fucking cheated!"  
  
"SIT!"  
  
The monk walked over to the exterminator and wrapped his arm around her waist. "Come, Sango, we should be getting back to the village. We might be able to get a few hours sleep in before the morning." They started to walk off with Kaede, leaving Inuyasha lying on the ground.  
  
"Get back here! I'm going to fucking kill you, Sango!" the hanyou shouted after them, trying to move.  
  
"SIT!!!" ***End Flashback***  
  
Both the girls were giggling by the time Sango had finished.  
  
"So? What happened next?" asked Kagome. She was still finding it hard to believe that the cute, arrogant, sweet, fun hanyou that Sango talked so fondly of, and the hanyou that treated her like shit were the same person.  
  
Sango grinned. "Well, he had a hard time adjusting to my 'new power', but I got to go with them, and, eventually he accepted me fully and we had great times together!"  
  
"What about the 'sit boy'? Does it still work?"  
  
The exterminator frowned. "You know, the funny thing was, once he accepted me, and decided that he liked me, I couldn't use the spell any more. He was my friend, so I did not need to protect myself from him. I have tried, of course, but nothing happens!"  
  
Kagome opened her mouth to answer, but was cut off as a cold voice came from the doorway.  
  
"Enjoying yourselves?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
There! Becuz you guys have been so patient, I made it WAY longer than I normally would! Sango used to be able to use the 'sit boy' but now she can't cuz she is Inuyasha's friend. Will Kagome be able to use it? Hmm... well, hope you enjoyed it! Next chapter is hopefully going to come out soon, faster if I get lots of reviews! ~Sodapop 


	5. What To Do

Kagome opened her mouth to answer, but was cut off as a cold voice came from the doorway.  
  
"Enjoying yourselves?"  
  
Chapter 5 What To Do  
  
Kagome and Sango spun around, to see Inuyasha standing there, leaning against the frame, glaring at them. Kagome gulped. Sango was still giggling. Seeing Inuyasha there only made her laugh more.  
  
"Hey, Inuyasha!" she sang happily, waving at him. "Come sit with us! We're telling stories!"  
  
The hanyou raised his eyebrows at her, and, completely ignoring the miko, went to sit by his friend. He wrapped an arm around her waist and ruffled her hair. "Oh? What sort of stories?" He grinned.  
  
"Stories about YOU!!!" she pulled on his ear.  
  
"Then they'd better be good stories! Don't make me look bad, Sango!" he teased.  
  
Kagome watched the two, confused. For a moment, she could see the fun, sweet hanyou that was in Sango's tales. He was laughing, joking, and having fun. *why can't he be like this all the time?* she wondered sadly, then stopped. Why should she care what that asshole is like? She didn't like him or anything! The miko blinked, and turned back to the friends, who were wrestling on the bed. She sighed at their obvious friendship.  
  
"I think you need to be punished, Sango, for telling stories about me behind my back!" the hanyou growled playfully, and flipped the exterminator onto her back. He grinned evilly and started to tickle her. Sango screamed in laughter, and tried to push him off her. Finally he stopped, deciding she had been 'punished' enough. Sango sat up, gasping. Turning to Kagome, she grinned.  
  
"S-see? He's not all th-that bad!" she panted, and winked.  
  
Inuyasha turned to the young miko, and suddenly his eyes went cold. He glared at her, and she shivered...in fright? His mood darkened, Inuyasha turned to Sango.  
  
"Hey babe, can you leave me and the bitch alone for a bit?" he shot her a look. "You DID tell her, didn't you?"  
  
Sango nodded, glancing at him. "Umm... maybe I should stay here, Inuyasha."  
  
"No, you shouldn't."  
  
"Yes, I should!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"YES!"  
  
"Get out!"  
  
"No—hey! What the hell are you doing?!" Inuyasha had picked up the taijaya, thrown her over his shoulder, and walked out the door. He dumped her out in the hall.  
  
"Now go away, Sango. I'll come see you later." He slammed the door in her face and locked it, before turning back to the girl who was shivering on the bed. Instead of saying anything, he stood still, and then grinned suddenly. He turned back to face the closed door.  
  
"Sango, if you don't leave, I could dump you in a much better spot, Miroku's lap, for instance!" the hanyou called. They heard a yelp from the other side of the door, and the sound of footsteps running off down the hall. Chuckling, Inuyasha turned to the miko, the smile disappearing from his face again. She shivered as he turned his golden gaze on her. Sighing, he walked over to the bed and sat down on it, as far away from her as possible.  
  
"Umm...master? Why did you do it?"  
  
"Do what, wench?"  
  
"Make me your personal slave. You hate me...don't you master?"  
  
"Ya, you're right, I do. Now shut the fuck up and let me think."  
  
"Think about what, master?"  
  
"ABOUT HOW THE HELL I'M GOING TO GET OUT OF THIS! NOW FUCK OFF!" she flinched as he yell at her, but he did not care. He didn't like the way the little bitch was talking to him. What was with all the 'master' crap, anyways? He didn't like it. They sat in silence for a few moments. Then, suddenly Inuyasha felt a hand on his shoulder. He swung around, knocking the girl away from him. She fell back onto the bed.  
  
"Get your filthy hands off me, bitch." He spat at her.  
  
Kagome sat up, looking at him in a hurt way. "You didn't have to push me!" He glared at her. "master." The miko said quickly. Inuyasha sighed in frustration at her misunderstanding of his glare. Stupid bitch. However, he had finally thought of something. It was not very good, but it would work.  
  
"Ok, bitch, here's what we're going to do." The hanyou sighed and rubbed his neck. "You tag along after me, act like you're my slave, and hopefully Sessh will forget this soon and you can go back to the other slaves."  
  
She blinked, then, deciding it was not her place to comment, said, "Yes, master."  
  
God damnit, he was getting tired of hearing her say that.  
  
"Fine. Come to my room tomorrow morning." He yawned, and stood up, starting to walk towards the door.  
  
"Umm... your 'new' room, master?"  
  
He froze, wondering what she meant, and then he remembered. He had destroyed his room. He turned back to the miko, who was still sitting on the bed. "Ya. My new room across the hall." He stalked out, slamming the door on the miko's surprised face.  
  
************  
  
Kagome woke the next morning, and rolled over to face the door. Then she remembered. The girl groaned as she realized she had to go see Inuyasha this morning. Then she blinked, realizing he had not told her when to come. She looked out the window, wondering what time it was. Was it too early? Should she go now? She did not know how long she had slept for, but she could hear slaves clattering around downstairs, so she decided she should get up. Kagome got up and stretched, wincing as the cuts on her sides pulled. They had barely healed over. Quickly she pulled on her servants dress and walked over to the door. She opened it and crept over to the door across the hall. Standing before it, the miko wondered if she should knock, or just go in. she decided to knock. No one answered. She knocked a bit louder. Still no one. Gulping, she pushed the door open and walked inside.  
  
It was a fairly large room, lit by sunshine streaming through the windows. A large bed stood by one of the windows, the hanyou laying on it, asleep. He was facing her, his long silver hair fanned out around his face. Kagome just stood there, her heart racing. Inuyasha, he looked so... amazing! There was no other word for it... he was really hot! What was wrong with her? Why was she feeling this way? Inuyasha had never had this affect on her before...why now? His blanket had slipped down, exposing his finely sculpted, muscular chest. The light danced across his face, and shimmered on his hair, making it shine a beautiful silver colour. His clawed hands, so, so unlike any she'd seen before, and his eyes... his beautiful golden eyes, sort of like honey, were open, staring at her... wait. His eyes were open?  
  
"Are you going to come over here, bitch, or just stand there staring?" said the hanyou lazily, watching her blush, a dark red colour.  
  
"Umm... do you want me to come, master?" she asked, really embarrassed at being caught staring at him, while at the same time, trembling, cuz his voice caused her heart to suddenly beat faster than normal.  
  
"Ya. Get your ass over here."  
  
Kagome walked slowly towards the bed, trying not to look at him. The hanyou sat up, staring at her. Something was not right. She looked, different. Something was up... she was blushing, hard. He could see her trembling. He shrugged his shoulders, thinking it probably was not worth his time to find out what it was. She got to the bed and stood there, waiting for him to speak. Inuyasha stretched lazily. Then he rolled over to face her.  
  
"Ok, wench. This is what we are going to do. Every morning, we meet outside in the hall, before we go down and have breakfast. Then, if Sesshoumaru is still around, you follow me. If not, go back up to your room, stay there, and do not bother me. Got it?"  
  
Kagome nodded, and Inuyasha sighed. "Good. Now go and wait for me outside in the hall."  
  
Kagome nodded again, and not trusting herself to speak, hurried out of the room. She shut the door behind her, and leaned against the wall, breathing heavily. *Damnit, Inuyasha! What have you done to me?*  
  
************  
  
Sesshoumaru was sitting in the dining hall, eating breakfast, when they came in. Glancing discreetly up at the pair, he saw Inuyasha sit across from him, the miko standing behind him. The youkai grunted. Well, so far they were acting normal. However, that did not mean... well, he would have to see. For now, though, he was content just to watch. Maybe.  
  
"So, little brother, you finally got up. Have fun with your new slave last night?" Sesshoumaru smirked as Inuyasha's head shot up to look at him.  
  
"What the hell are you talking about, Sessh?"  
  
"The miko, brother. Didn't you bed her last night?"  
  
"Hell no!"  
  
"So, how was she?" taunted the youkai, completely ignoring his brother.  
  
"How was—I didn't take her to bed bastard! Or are you to thick to understand that?"  
  
Sesshoumaru grinned. Perfect. His little brother got mad WAY to easily. Stupid hanyou. Now, to just let him cool down a bit... Sesshoumaru shrugged his shoulders. "Ok, little bro, I believe you. Just making conversation."  
  
Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Ya right. You're up to something, Sessh, I can tell."  
  
"Ah, trusting as usual, I see. No matter." Sesshoumaru got up. "I won't see you again today, Inuyasha. Business. I shall be away till late this night." His eyes roamed over the young miko standing behind his brother, and smirked. "Enjoy yourself, hanyou." He said, as he swept out of the room, but not missing the loud snort from his brother as he left.  
  
Finishing, Inuyasha stood up and began to walk out of the dining hall as well, when he noticed the slave was not following him. He turned and saw her still standing by his chair. The hanyou frowned.  
  
"Hey, bitch! What the hell are you doing?"  
  
She glanced up at him, and then quickly lowered her head, hiding her eyes. "Master did not tell me to come." She said quietly.  
  
Inuyasha closed his eyes. *Should I yell, or should I not yell?* taking a deep breath, he decided to 'not' yell. He would be calm. "Ok, slave. Come over here." She came. *Good girl* he turned and walked out into the hall. Then he turned, realizing the miko was not with him, again. Inuyasha stalked back into the dining room. The slave was standing there. Inuyasha ground his teeth together, feeling his hands clench into fists at his sides. Patience was NOT one of his strong points. She was standing there, looking so, so innocent! The hanyou lost his temper.  
  
"YOU LITTLE FUCKING BITCH! WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM?!"  
  
She flinched. "M-master?"  
  
"DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU EVERY SINGLE FUCKIN MOVE BEFORE YOU MAKE IT? GOD DAMNIT, WENCH! I TOLD YOU TO FOLLOW ME!!! WHATS YOUR FUCKIN PROBLEM?!"  
  
Kagome just stared at him. Inuyasha grunted, hoping that she had been listening to him. "Ok, bitch, come on." he glared at her, and she followed after him.  
  
***********  
  
Later that evening, Inuyasha stood in his room, staring at a wall. All day the miko had followed him around the castle. He WOULD have ordered her to go back up to her room, but other servants and friends of Sesshoumaru kept popping up to talk to him. *Sesshoumaru probably put them up to it, seeing as he could not be there to watch me himself, damn him.* the hanyou thought, darkly. He shot a look towards the door. The slave was sitting out there, waiting for him. Damnit! He was getting so fuckin annoyed! He could not go one bloody place without the little bitch following him! How could he get rid of her, but do it so Sessh would not be suspicious?  
  
The hanyou sank onto his bed, resting his head in his hands, eyes closed. What to do... he sat there turning over all the possibilities in his head, nothing good coming to him. Sighing, he leaned back, resting against the wall. *I 'could' always just lock her in her bedroom, and say she is sick, or something...* the hanyou chuckled to himself. Suddenly Inuyasha sat up, quickly. That was it! He could lock her in her room, and tell Sessh a story why she was not with him... that stupid bastard would believe anything.  
  
He stood up and walked over to the door, opened it, and strode out onto the hall. The miko was sitting on the floor, asleep. He stood over her, and shook her shoulder roughly. "Wake up, bitch. You'll have plenty of time to sleep in the future."  
  
"W-what's wrong, m-master?" She yawned sleepily, as Inuyasha pulled her to her feet, and started to drag her roughly across the hall to her own room. He shoved her into the room, and she landed on the floor.  
  
"Stay here, bitch. Don't talk to anyone." He slammed the door and locked it behind him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
ok everyone. If you want me to continue the fic, PLEASE REVIEW!!! Im not feeling very motivated right now, so if you want me to continue writing review it. Is it to much to ask? 


	6. A new personality and a change in Inu's ...

Chapter 6 A New Personality, And a Change in Inu's Heart  
  
The next morning Inuyasha came down to breakfast alone. Sesshoumaru eyed him, suspiciously. Why was his little brother by himself? Where was the miko slave? Well... only one way to find out.  
  
"So, little brother, where is your slave this morning? Got tired of her already?"  
  
Inuyasha looked up. "No, bro, she woke up this morning feeling ill. That old witch that you call a healer said that she would have to be in bed for at least a week."  
  
Sesshoumaru blinked. Was Inuyasha serious? The youkai looked deep into his eyes. They looked dead serious. He leaned back in his chair, feeling slightly worried. "Nothing life threatening, I presume?" he asked, trying not to sound too anxious.  
  
The hanyou shrugged. "No. she just needs to stay in bed for a while. With no visitors. Her illness might spread." Inuyasha looked up and saw concern flit though his older brother's eyes. He chuckled to himself. Sesshoumaru was so easy to fool. It had always been his weakness.  
  
They ate the rest of their breakfast in silence. Sesshoumaru was not in the mood for talk, and that was fine with Inuyasha. He was to busy planning how he was going to spend his slave free day. The things he would do... suddenly the hanyou looked up to find that his brother was gone. He felt a moment of panic wash over him; what if Sessh had gone to see the miko? Then he laughed. Of course he hadn't! His brother would not want to risk 'spreading the illness.' But...  
  
Just to make sure, Inuyasha went up to her room, and stood out side the door, listening. All was silent. He checked the door. It was still locked. He sighed in relief, and turned back down the hall.  
  
Sango and Miroku were waiting for him, and the three headed outside. It was a beautiful day out. Inuyasha tried to ignore the small bit of guilt of locking the slave in her room, while he was out in the sunshine. But, he pushed it down, and tried to enjoy what felt like the first freedom he'd had in days. *But it has not been days.* he thought to himself, darkly. *I was only around her for ONE day...*  
  
************  
  
They were sitting by a small stream, out in the middle of the woods, joking around, and reliving their adventures together. Inuyasha had managed to forget the young miko, for now. He was having too much fun. He laughed as Miroku flicked some water at the exterminator.  
  
"Come on, Sango! Just one quick dip! The water is so cool and refreshing!"  
  
"No thanks, hentai. Would you like me to get undressed? It would be easier than sneaking peaks around the bushes, I'm sure." She said, sarcastically.  
  
The monk's eyes widened. "You'd do that for me?"  
  
"No! It's called sarcastic!"  
  
"Oh." His voice fell, but he winked at Inuyasha. "No harm in asking..."  
  
The hanyou grinned. "When are you just going to give in and admit you like him, Sango?"  
  
"INUYASHA!!!"  
  
"What? Its true!" he laughed as the taijaya blushed.  
  
"No it isn't!" she cried, determinately not looking at the monk, who was grinning from ear to ear.  
  
"Is there something you want to tell me, Sango dearest?" he asked, his voice teasing.  
  
"NO!" the two guys just grinned at her. "INUYASHA! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" she yelled at the hanyou.  
  
He sighed and turned to Miroku, thinking he had better 'explain'. "Well, you see, Miroku, Sango has been in love with you for a long time, she has just been too afraid to admit it, so I'm doing it for her." He grinned at the exterminators shocked face that was quickly turning dark red. He grabbed the monk's hand. "Well, time to go! Come on, Miroku!" he said hastily, pulling his friend into the woods.  
  
"Come back here, hanyou! I have something to say to you!" Sango yelled after them, then, realizing that they had no intention of returning, ran after them. She swore as she heard them laughing in the distance. Damn that Inuyasha! She had thought he would not tell Miroku about her true feelings for the hentai! But... somehow, she found she didn't mind so much...  
  
************  
  
The hanyou paced his rooms again, for what seemed the hundredth time that day. He was confused, confused and nervous. Forcing himself to stop pacing, he went over to his open door and looked across the hall to the door opposite him. Nothing. All was silent. Quickly he closed his door and sank down, leaning against it. Where was she? Why hadn't she come out of the room by now? It was not as though she couldn't, Inuyasha had unlocked her door nearly a week ago! The miko had been in her room for almost two weeks now...  
  
Standing up, he walked over to the window. She had been getting enough food; Sango went to her room at least three times a day, bringing her meals. She also stayed to talk to the slave. Sango had never approved of locking the girl in the room, but had never said anything to change it. She seemed to feel it was Inuyasha's problem. And it was his problem. He thought she would have come out by now! Maybe he should go check on her...  
  
So now, standing out side her door, he wondered if he should go, or just leave her. *No, I will go crazy if I don't know why she hasn't come out yet!* so he knocked, then pushed the door open.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome was lying on her bed, thinking about how bored she was, when the door pushed open. Assuming that it was Sango, she looked up, only to find the golden gaze of Inuyasha looking back at her. She jumped, and felt her heart start to beat faster. What was he doing here? He walked towards her, his silver hair flowing out behind him. Oh, how she loved his hair. Then she mentally hit herself.  
  
Over the past couple weeks, she had managed to convince herself that she didn't love the hanyou. All that was forgotten as he looked at her, with his beautiful golden eyes. But... what WAS he doing here? Maybe... she eyed the necklace of purple prayer beads that still hung around his neck. *Hmm... I wonder...* but then the hanyou finally spoke, getting a little nervous of her intent stare.  
  
"So, bitch, why haven't you come out yet?"  
  
Kagome looked up at him. She had decided that she was tired of his attitude. "Well, 'master' you didn't tell me to, did you? I can leave without you telling me to, can I?" she snapped, annoyed.  
  
He stared at her. He had forgotten about that, damnit. "Well... well, you didn't have to wait for me to tell you! You could have just gone."  
  
Kagome rolled her eyes. "I'm a slave, remember? A bitch, a whore, that doesn't make her own decisions."  
  
"Ya, you're right bitch, you are. I guess I should have realized that you were too slow and brainless to think for yourself—"  
  
"Excuse me? So in other words you just called me stupid."  
  
"Stupid bitch."  
  
"Bastard hanyou."  
  
Inuyasha stared at her. What was wrong with her? She had never acted this way before! What had changed? He looked at the small girl, who was still hurling insults at him. She seemed angry he was not listening to her.  
  
"FUCKIN PERVERT! YOUR EXACTLY LIKE YOUR BROTHER, AREN'T YOU?! FUCKIN WOMEN JUST FOR PLEASURE!"  
  
That last one hit a nerve.  
  
"What did you say?" Inuyasha growled softly, his eyes flashing with anger and hate.  
  
The miko gulped. "Umm... well... I mean—" she was cut off as the hanyou leapt for her throat. She screamed, and shouted the first thing that came to mind.  
  
"SIT BOY!!!"  
  
*Wham!* Inuyasha was slammed hard onto the floor.  
  
"SIT!"  
  
*Wham!*  
  
"SIT!"  
  
*Wham!*  
  
Then, abruptly, she stopped. The spell wore off, and Inuyasha was finally able to move. He jumped to his feet, glaring at her. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR, ASSHOLE?!" Suddenly he froze, realizing what had just happened. *She-she used the 'sit'! No one has been able to use it since Sango...*  
  
"S-sit boy?"  
  
*Wham!*  
  
The hanyou glared up at her. "Damnit, bitch! Will you stop doing that!?"  
  
Kagome grinned down at the half demon on the floor. So, Sango had been right! She COULD use it! She grinned wider as Inuyasha got to his feet, scowling at her.  
  
"You'll pay for that, bitch." He growled, leaping at her. Kagome opened her mouth to say the words, but before she could speak, Inuyasha clapped his hand over mouth, pushing her back onto the bed. He fell on top of her, growling. He could see amusement in her eyes. What the hell was so funny? Suddenly he felt a hand reach up and tug playfully on one of his ears. He jumped, and took his hand away from the slave's mouth to slap her hand away.  
  
She giggled up at him. "Now, Inuyasha, if you're a good puppy, I wont say the word!" she grinned at his angry face.  
  
"Damnit bit—" he began, but was cut off.  
  
"Sit boy!" sang the miko, happily. She looked down at the hanyou. "I have a name. It's Kagome."  
  
"Wench—"  
  
"Sit boy!"  
  
*Wham!*  
  
"I'm gonna kill y—"  
  
"SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!"  
  
*Wham! Wham! Wham! Wham!*  
  
Inuyasha got silently to his feet. He could not think of anything to say, so he just stood there, not looking at her. *The little bitch is probably enjoying her new found 'power'* he thought, and he felt a wave of anger pass through him. She probably didn't even realize how painful it was for him...  
  
Kagome looked at the hanyou standing before her. He was silent, avoiding her gaze. His ears were drooping, and she could see the anger and sadness wash over his face. For a moment she could see how he felt, having the curse come back into his life, just when he thought he was rid of it. The miko felt a little guilty, and wondered what she could do to help, cuz after all, she, well, she DID like him...  
  
Quickly she crossed the distance between them, until she stood right in front of the hanyou. Gulping, she put her hand on his arm, feeling him stiffen beneath her, but, surprisingly, he didn't pull away. Somewhat encouraged by this, she said softly, "Inuyasha... look at me, please."  
  
Her voice was so soft, he couldn't help but turn to look at her. He found himself staring straight into her beautiful dark brown eyes. He swallowed. There was something in them that he couldn't explain, a mix of lust and sorrow, happiness and love. He was frightened. His heart was beating so fast—what was wrong with him? The slave looked so beautiful, standing there... wait. No, he had to get out of here!  
  
He backed away from her, back towards the door, his heart hammering in his chest. When she looked up at him, her eyes filled with love, filled with sadness, he turned and bolted from the room.  
  
Kagome stood, standing where he had left her, eyes on the door. She had never got to say...  
  
************  
  
It was dark out, and it was raining. Drops fell from the sky, soaking the hanyou. He didn't care. He was too confused, to troubled to notice.  
  
*With just one look at you my whole life changed,  
  
I didn't know that I could feel  
  
After all the years of loneliness and pain  
  
Love is real*  
  
Inuyasha closed his eyes, and lay back on the wet ground. Maybe confused was to light of a word for what he was feeling right now. What WAS he feeling right now, anyways?  
  
*My heart escaped me - you caught it midair  
  
And you didn't let me fall  
  
I slept beside you through the good and despair  
  
Mistakes and all*  
  
When he had looked into her eyes, he had felt something he could not explain. Was it love? No, it couldn't be! He didn't love that little bitch! He-he hated her! ... Right?  
  
*Do you remember the night that I awoke  
  
To find you watching silently  
  
You told me you didn't want to sleep  
  
For in sleep you would be too far from me*  
  
Why did he hate her, anyways? Cuz Sesshoumaru had taken an interest in her? Maybe... but, the girl seemed so full of fun, always ready to laugh- he had heard her and Sango talk late into the night sometimes, during the past couple weeks. He would lay in bed, listening to her light, pretty laughter...  
  
*With just a look from you,  
  
A touch, I come undone  
  
There's no protection for my soul  
  
I barely recognize who I've become  
  
You made me see the best in me*  
  
ok. Fine. He liked her. He liked the little wench, but he'd go to hell before he told her how he felt. It would have to remain a secret. For now, anyways. She could not know...  
  
*I guess I'll love you until the day I die  
  
But there are worse things I could feel  
  
After all the years loneliness and pain  
  
Love is real*  
  
Inuyasha looked up at the castle, the light from the windows shining through the heavy rain. Glancing quickly up to the slave's room, he saw a small dark figure silhouetted against the light coming from her room, standing on the small balcony, out in the rain. He felt her gaze on him, and he realized, with shock, that she had been watching him the whole time...  
  
*I may not understand, just why I feel this way  
  
I've wondered, I've wished...  
  
But if this were the last moment of my life  
  
I'd still have to say, in every way  
  
Love is real, and I love you...*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Aww... I don't know about you, but I love this chapter! It's so cute! The song, don't really know where I found it, but I had to change the lyrics a bit so it made sense in the story. I like it better now, though. Well? How'd you like it? Inuyasha FINALLY realized he is in love with Kagome! *sigh* Kag was about to tell Inu that she 'likes' him, but that ass had to get scared of his feelings and run away. Oh well. Please review it, and thanks to all the people who HAVE reviewed it, instead of just R&R (reading and running lol). No, really, please review, and I will try to get the next chapter out soon! ~ jess 


	7. Questions and answers

Chapter 7  
  
Questions and Answers  
  
"And then, before I could say anything, he turned and bolted out of the room." Kagome turned to look at her friend, who was sitting on the floor. "So what was I supposed to do, Sango? Run after him?"  
  
Sango sighed. She felt sorry for Kagome. The girl was in love with a guy that hates her, and wouldn't even stick 'round long enough to hear her claim her love. "Have you seen him since then?" she asked.  
  
The miko blushed. "Well, I walked out onto the porch to get some fresh air. It was raining. I could sort of make out a shape on the ground below me. I was watching him for a while, and then he looked up at me, and I realized it was 'him'. So I turned and went back inside."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Why what?"  
  
"Why did you go back inside? Why didn't you go down and talk to him?"  
  
Kagome sighed heavily. "Oh, Sango. What would I say? 'Hi, Inuyasha! I saw you out here in the rain, and I thought that I'd come and tell you I love you!' Ya right!" she looked down. "I went inside cuz I was afraid he would be mad at me for watching him."  
  
The taijaya snorted. "You were afraid he would get mad at you for looking at him. My god, Kagome!"  
  
"What?!"  
  
Sango opened her mouth to reply, but then closed it, thinking. Kagome had told her all about her 'visit' with Inuyasha a couple of days ago, and about his sudden departure. The exterminator knew that Kagome loved the hanyou, and the hanyou hated her. But... did he? Did he really hate her, as it seemed?  
  
Over the last few days, Sango had noticed a change in her friend. He was quieter, serious, with a strange look in his eyes. He barely talked, and if he did, it was in an oddly quiet voice. Was it because...  
  
Sango stood up, suddenly. "Hey, Kagome, I have to go talk to someone."  
  
"Umm... ok." said Kagome as her friend walked out of the room.  
  
"See you later!" Sango called back over her shoulder.  
  
Miroku was sitting in his room, on his bed reading when Sango knocked on the door.  
  
"Enter."  
  
She pushed open the door and walked into the room. The monk sat up straighter. Sango? What was she doing here? She had kept away from him as much as possible since he found out that she liked him. So why was she here now? Miroku gazed at her, thinking how beautiful she was. The evening light coming through the windows fell on her, making her long black hair shine, and her skin turn a light bronze colour. Her short skirt was tight around her legs, and her top...  
  
He pushed all the hentai thoughts from his mind, and turned back to the question of why she was here. She never came to his room...  
  
"So, my lovely Sango, what brings you here?" he asked, when it became clear she was not going to speak first.  
  
She blushed, but walked over to the bed to sit beside him. "Well, Miroku, have-have you noticed a change in Inuyasha lately?"  
  
The monk nodded.  
  
"So?" she asked him.  
  
"So what?"  
  
Sango rolled her eyes. "So what do you think it is? Why is he acting this way?"  
  
Miroku sighed. "My dear Sango, don't you know what ails our friend?"  
  
"If I knew, I wouldn't have to ask!" she snapped, annoyed with his superior attitude.  
  
The monk got a dreamy look on his face. "Ah, the pleasures of youth. To be young, carefree, arrogant, have good times—"  
  
"Will you hurry up and tell me what it is? I don't have time to listen to this crap."  
  
Miroku looked at her, misty eyed. "Our dear friend, Inuyasha, is in love."  
  
Sango smirked. I thought so! He DOES like Kagome! She stood up. "Ok, thanks, Miroku! See you later!"  
  
He looked up at her, smiling slyly. "Won't you stay a while first?" he wrapped his hands around her waist, pulling her back down onto the bed. Quickly he flipped her over onto her back, so that he was straddling her waist.  
  
She blushed. "Miroku, I don't have time for this! I-I have to go see Inuyasha—"  
  
He kissed her neck. "The hanyou can wait..."  
  
"M-Miroku?"  
  
"Sango, you know I love you, right?"  
  
Her eyes widened. "Y-you do?"  
  
"I have loved you since the first day we met."  
  
She blushed harder, but forced a laugh. "Am I supposed to believe that, hentai? With you after all those other women?" but when she looked up into his eyes...  
  
"None of them could ever compare to you." He said quietly, his eyes serious.  
  
Sango gulped. She could see where this was going. And the scary part was, she wanted it! She wanted him to continue, wanted him...  
  
Slowly, the monk began to unbutton her shirt. She made no move to stop him, so he continued, until her shirt was completely open. He gazed at her, and she blushed lightly, avoiding his eyes.  
  
"Sango, look at me." Said the monk softly. She couldn't help it. She turned to look at him. She looked deep into his eyes. "Do you want this, Sango?" he asked her quietly.  
  
She hesitated. If she did not stop him, she knew where it would lead. She was scared, but she DID want it. She wanted him. But...  
  
Miroku saw her hesitation. "I'm sorry." He mumbled, and started to climb off her. "I shouldn't have—"  
  
Sango made her choice. Quickly she pulled the monk back down on top of her. "I want it!" she gasped, before pulling him to her in a fierce kiss. They broke apart, panting. Miroku stared down at the woman beneath him.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes! I-I love you, Miroku."  
  
That was all he needed. He pulled off his shirt, then hers. She ran her fingers down his finely sculpted chest, and then wrapped her arms around his neck. He kissed her, and she opened her mouth to him. All too soon, he pulled back, grinning down at her.  
  
"What?" she asked, frowning slightly.  
  
"You don't know how often I have dreamed of doing that!" he chuckled, and Sango joined in with him, laughing softly.  
  
He moved his hands down, pulling off her skirt as he went, then, once it was off, he moved his hands back up to her chest. Moving his hands around to her back, he unclipped the hooks of her bra, slipping it off her shoulders, then throwing it on the floor. His breath caught in his throat, as he looked at Sango, who was nearly naked. In all his dreams, all his fantasies, nothing was as wonderful as this.  
  
Sango blushed even harder at having her breasts uncovered, and also under his intense stare, but she ran her hands down his back, copying him, and slipping off his pants, tossing them aside onto the floor.  
  
"S-Sango," he gasped, "you-you're so beautiful..." removing the last piece pf her clothing, gazed at her naked, for the first time. Please let it not be the last time! he prayed silently, as he reached down to gently cup one of her breasts. Fire blazed within him, as he heard Sango gasp, and felt her arch to his touch.  
  
Quickly he stood and pulled off his boxers, then lay down beside her again. The monk heard Sango intake sharply, and he grinned. Reaching over, he lightly ran his thumb across her nipple, and then took it in his mouth, sucking gently while massaging the other. She moaned in pleasure, arching her back to him, pushing her breasts harder into his hand and mouth.  
  
The monk leaned up and kissed her, trailing his hand down her stomach towards her womanhood. She was already wet, and he slid his finger into her easily. The taijaya groaned, and clung to him, her arms around his neck again. Slowly, he moved his finger in and out of her, listening to her cry out in pleasure. She came hard, and his fingers were drenched in her sweet essence. He stopped, and got on top of her, positioning himself at her entrance, looking down at her.  
  
"Sango, baby, you do want this, don't you?"  
  
She nodded, unable to find her voice. Miroku grinned, and then began to gently thrust into her. When he reached her maiden barrier, he stopped. "Sango, love, this might hurt a bit." He said, then broke through, in one swift movement.  
  
She cried out in pain, as his length broke through and filled her. The monk waited for a moment, letting her get used to him. Soon, she nodded slightly at him, wanting him to continue. He began to gently thrust in and out of her, slowly at first, then faster.  
  
Sango moaned in pleasure, staring up at the monk with passion filled eyes. "Miroku..."  
  
"Y-you doing all r-right, babe?" he asked, panting as he thrust into her harder.  
  
She nodded. She could feel herself cumming, and she gripped the sheets on the bed. Miroku was panting harder now, close to his realise as well. She came first, screaming his name into the darkening room.  
  
"Oh, Sango..." he came, filling her with his seed. They lay for a few minutes, catching their breath. Then Miroku pulled the covers over them. When they were covered, he gathered Sango into his arms, kissing the top of her head. She murmured something, but the monk had to lean closer to hear it.  
  
"What did you say, dearest?"  
  
She grinned up at him. "I love you."  
  
Sango woke late the next morning, still cuddled in Miroku's arms. She blushed, remembering last night, but turned around to kiss him gently on the lips. He woke, ginning down at her.  
  
"Do you still think that I'm a hentai?" he asked, smirking.  
  
"Yes." The exterminator looked up at him. "Only now I think I won't mind as much." She teased, and he laughed.  
  
"So you won't mind if I grope other woman?"  
  
Sango gasped, her face turning slightly red with anger. But before she could say anything, the monk cut her off. "Just kidding! Why would I want to grope other woman, when I have a beautiful one right here?"  
  
She laughed, and got up out of the bed, wincing a bit from the pain between her legs.  
  
"Where are you going, love?" he asked, watching her get dressed.  
  
"To finish what I started! I have to go see Inuyasha." She walked towards the door, turning back to say, "I'll see you later?"  
  
Miroku grinned, and nodded. She smiled, and walked out the door.  
  
Inuyasha was deep in the woods, alone. He lay on his back, staring up at the sky, sunlight streaming through the trees. He knew Sango was worried about him. Hell, even HE was worried about himself. He had barely talked to anyone since he realized his love, afraid he would tell someone. But, he wanted to tell someone. He needed to get it out.  
  
Suddenly he heard someone coming through the woods towards him. Damn! Can't I have a little time to myself! he thought, annoyed, as he turned to where the sound was coming from.  
  
Nothing came. He waited. And waited. Finally, he decided he was hearing things. He was loosing concentration cuz of his problem. Sighing, he turned back around. Sango was standing there. The hanyou yelped, and jumped to him feet, glaring at her.  
  
The exterminator laughed. "Hey, Inuyasha! Ether I'm getting sneakier, or something is really wrong with you! You didn't even smell me coming!"  
  
"Feh." Inuyasha sat back down. "What are you doing out here, anyways?" he snapped.  
  
She sat down beside him. "Must you always be so grumpy? I just wanted to talk, and you haven't been doing enough lately!" the hanyou glared at her, but she continued, in a more serious tone. "Really, Inuyasha. What's wrong with you? You barely speak to us, you hardly eat, and you're a mess! Something happened a couple of days ago, when you talked to Kagome, didn't it?"  
  
Inuyasha looked up, quickly. "H-how did you know?"  
  
"Come on, Inuyasha! I've known you long enough to tell when something is wrong!" the taijaya leaned a bit closer to her friend. "Inuyasha... you love her, don't you?"  
  
"Is it that apparent?" he mumbled, not looking at her.  
  
Sango grinned. "It was to Miroku! He was the one who told me."  
  
Inuyasha sighed. He was sort of glad she had figured out for herself. Now he did not have to tell her. "What am I going to do, Sango?" he asked, looking down.  
  
"I don't know. This is something you will have to figure out for your self. Consider it your punishment for telling Miroku that I like him!" she grinned.  
  
Inuyasha chuckled weakly. "So, how are things going with you two?" he asked, grinning as well.  
  
Sango blushed. "Umm... pretty good. I guess..."  
  
Inuyasha sniffed the air and grinned. He coughed lightly and she glared at him. "It was your fault to begin with!" she said to him sharply. The half demon shrugged as she stood up, brushing herself off. "Well, I got what I came here for. Don't stay out here to long, hanyou."  
  
Sango looked down at her friend, who was lying on the ground again. Sighing, she turned and began to walk away, then stopped. She turned back to the hanyou. "Inuyasha." He looked up at her.  
  
She shook her head sadly. "Inuyasha, how long can you keep your OWN love a secret?"  
  
She left, the half demon staring after her.  
  
Thanx so much for reviewing! Yay! Anyways, I tried my best bout the lemon, so sorry if it suxs. Plz review! ill update soon. 


	8. Can you keep love a secret?

Chapter 8 Can You Keep Love a Secret?  
  
How long can you keep your OWN love a secret? How long can you... how long...  
  
Inuyasha shook his head. Damnit all! Why can't I get her words out of my head? The hanyou was still lying where Sango had left him, hours before. It was growing a bit dark now, but still he did not move from his spot in the woods. Besides, he, once again, had a lot to think about.  
  
Thinking. That was all he seemed to be doing these days, ever since he found out... Closing his eyes, he thought about his talk with Sango. 'How long can you keep your OWN love a secret?' she was trying to get him to admit his feelings to the slave. Ya right! As if he would do that! It would not make a difference anyways...  
  
Inuyasha grinned, remembering something. Sango's smell... she had finally mated with Miroku. It had taken the long enough. He smirked, wondering if the hentai was going to give up groping woman now. But, the monk and the taijaya... they were made for each other. Surely they knew that by now...  
  
The sun nearly had set by this time, the beautiful reds and oranges of the sunset were being replaced by darkness. The hanyou wondered how long he had been laying there. All day, at least. He should be getting back by now. Besides, he had been away all last night, as well. What if Sesshoumaru had tried to do something to...  
  
Inuyasha stood up, shaking his head. No, Sessh wouldn't do anything like that. He knew the laws as well as Inuyasha! But... just in case, the hanyou started to walk quickly back through the woods towards the castle.  
  
Sesshoumaru grinned to himself. Tonight, all his fantasies would finally be satisfied. He had spent so many nights dreaming of her, he could not wait any longer. And what better a time to do it, than when Inuyasha was out of the castle? Why not take advantage, especially after he found out how his little brother had fooled him into believing that the slave was really sick! That bastard hanyou had gotten him all worried for nothing! He would pay...  
  
Silently he crept down the hall towards the girl's bedroom. Tonight, the miko would be his...  
  
So, will I see him again? Should I tell him? Damnit! I already tried, didn't I?  
  
Kagome flopped down onto her bed. Damn, damn, DAMN! Why can't it be easier than this? she rolled over onto her stomach. "Bastard hanyou. Wont even stay in the same room with me long enough for me to—"  
  
"Are you talking 'bout me, wench?"  
  
Kagome spun around, to see Inuyasha standing there, a slight smirk on his handsome face. She gulped, but managed to say, "Ya, what of it?"  
  
Inuyasha frowned. Well, they had not gotten off to the best start here, considering what he wanted to tell her. So, how did one tell a slave he loved her? Especially after she just called him a bastard. Wait... what had she been about to say? Damn! He should not have interrupted her!  
  
"So? What do you want? Or do you always come around, just as slaves are getting ready for bed?" she taunted him, grinning as his rage flitted across his face.  
  
A muscle twitched in his cheek, and he felt his hands clench into fists at his sides, but he forced himself to remain calm. He could not get angry, and then tell her he loved her. But how dare she say he was like Sesshoumaru again...  
  
"What's the matter? You are not denying it. Does that mean you really DO fuck slaves?"  
  
Inuyasha clenched his teeth. I will not get mad, I will not loose my temper...  
  
"Hmm... you and Lord Sesshoumaru are more alike than I thought—"  
  
God damnit! Fuck not getting mad! he leapt at her, growling.  
  
"SIT BOY!!!"  
  
Wham!  
  
"BITCH!"  
  
"SIT!"  
  
Wham!  
  
Inuyasha was hurt. His whole body ached, including his heart. He lay there, unmoving for a few seconds, and then slowly stood up. "Look, I just want to—"  
  
"SIT!"  
  
Wham  
  
When the spell lifted, Inuyasha jumped to his feet, eyes slightly red with rage. "GAD DAMNIT, BITCH!!! HOW DO YOU expect me to tell you that I like you, when all you do is hurt me?!!!" he yelled, starting towards her, then stopped, realizing what he had just said.  
  
Kagome stared at him. Did he just say what I think he just said?  
  
The hanyou blushed. "Umm... I mean..." he started to back towards the door.  
  
"No! Don't leave!" she cried, but it was too late. He had already gone.  
  
Sesshoumaru growled his annoyance as he watched the hanyou walk into the miko's room. Why was he here? He was supposed to be gone! Hopefully he will not stay long, and then I can complete my plan. This is just a diversion... But he kept snarling under his breath, until his brother left the room, rather quickly, the youkai noticed. But no matter...  
  
Swiftly he crept towards the closed door...  
  
Kagome was starting to get undress, still puzzling over Inuyasha. She was so lost in thought, she didn't hear the door open, didn't hear him come up behind her, until she felt a hand on her throat.  
  
Claws dug into her neck, as a cold voice whispered, "Scream, and I'll kill you."  
  
hehe, sorry it was so short, but I had to write it to line up for the next chapter (lemon chappy). Please review! Thanx for all the reviews so far! I luv you guys! Next chapter is coming soon! jessie 


	9. Taken against her will

Chapter 9  
  
Taken Against Her Will  
  
Inuyasha rushed down the hall to Sango's room. He wanted to talk with her, to tell her what had happened. She was always good to talk to, she understood everything... she would help him calm down.  
  
As he got to her room, he was about to knock, when he suddenly he paused. Should he go talk to Sango? Would she care about his problems? Probably not, but oh well. He needed to talk to someone. He could hear her moving around inside, singing quietly to herself, so he knocked softly on the door. She was quiet for a moment, and then the door opened.  
  
"Inuyasha? What is wrong? What are you doing here?"  
  
"Nothings wrong, Sango. I just wanted to, umm... talk to you. Again."  
  
She smiled. "Ah, you go from being a quiet little boy all week, to suddenly wanting to talk every time I see you! Something must have changed." She stepped aside. "Come in, but I can't chat to long, I have, umm... plans with Miroku, later." She blushed as the hanyou smirked.  
  
"I see. 'Plans'. I wont keep you long then." Inuyasha walked into the room.  
  
Sango closed the door and walked over to her bed. She flopped down on it, and motioned to the hanyou to sit down beside her. "So, what's up?" she asked, once he was sitting comfortably next her.  
  
He sighed. "What do you think?"  
  
The exterminator raised her eyebrows. "The usual?"  
  
Inuyasha grinned. "I'm glad you know me so well, Sango."  
  
She shrugged. "I have to. I have been with you long enough, haven't I? So, what went wrong between you two this time?"  
  
"Well, I thought that because I had been gone for so long, that Sesshoumaru might try something with, well... you know..." She nodded, and he continued. "So, I went back to the castle, up to the slave's room, but he wasn't there. She was, umm, just getting ready for bed." He felt his face turn slightly red.  
  
"Whoops! Bet she didn't like that!"  
  
"Well, no, she didn't. But I figured that I should tell her how I feel, before I never would. I was sorta trying to decide what would be the best way to tell her, and she got mad at me for being there." He clenched his fists. "She said I was like Sesshoumaru, again, fucking slaves just for pleasure. So, I tried not to get mad, but hey! It did not work, did it? I was 'sat' a few times, and I accidentally blurted out that I liked her. I thought... well I don't know what I thought, but I left the room." He looked up at the taijaya. "The end."  
  
"Well," she said, "that's interesting."  
  
"Ya, tell me about it." The hanyou grumbled, then, suddenly, he remembered something. "Hey Sango, I have to ask you a question."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Why was the slave able to use the 'sit'? No one has been able to use it since you couldn't, so why now? Why her?"  
  
The exterminator chuckled. "I have been waiting for you to ask me that, Inuyasha! And I happen to know the answer. Remember when the necklace was first put on you?"  
  
"How could I forget?" he mumbled darkly.  
  
She laughed, but continued. "Well, eventually we became friends, so I had no need to shield myself against you anymore, and, the spell stopped working. No one else could use it, because no one close to you needed to protect him or herself from you... until now. Tell me, would the miko still be alive, if you didn't have that necklace on?"  
  
"Well, of course!" Sango looked at him. He sighed. "Fine. I might have let my temper get the better of me and killed her. Ok?"  
  
She nodded. "I thought so. Do you understand now?"  
  
"I guess..."  
  
Sango sighed heavily. "The necklace allows people weaker than you to protect them. Kagome needs to protect herself from you, therefore, she can use the spell. Get it?"  
  
He nodded. "I don't like it, though."  
  
Sango looked over at the hanyou. Should she tell him? Kagome should really be the one to tell him, but... "Inuyasha..." she started, and then stopped.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Inuyasha, I don't really know if I should be the one to tell you this, but..." she trailed off.  
  
"But what?"  
  
"Well, Inuyasha, you see, Kagome..."  
  
"Damnit, Sango! Just fuckin tell me!"  
  
She sighed. "Kagome likes you, Inuyasha."  
  
He stared at his friend. "She-she what?" he whispered, wanting to hear it again.  
  
"She likes you... a lot."  
  
Was it true? Did she really? But why would she like him? He had been rude, rough, cruel and uncaring since she came here! She couldn't like him, why would she? But... why would Sango lie?  
  
"Ya right."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Ya right. She doesn't like me, why would she? I don't know what you're trying to do here, Sango, but I'm not falling for it."  
  
"But Inuyasha—"  
  
"Forget it, Sango. She doesn't like me."  
  
The taijaya shrugged. "I guess you need to hear it from her, then." They stood up together. Inuyasha, already lost in thought again, thanked Sango for listening to him, and walked out of the room. She started to get ready for Miroku.  
  
The hanyou walked down the hall, glancing quickly at the door across the hall, before going into his room and closing the door. He walked over to his bed and lay down upon it.  
  
So that is why the miko can use the 'sit boy'. Interesting. Therefore, if she doesn't need to protect herself from me any more, she won't be able to use it...  
  
Kagome froze. The claws digging into her neck were painful, and she did not want to make them dig into her flesh any more than they all ready were. She knew who was behind her. She knew that voice.  
  
"Stay still, wench." He hissed at her, and she winced.  
  
"L-Lord Sesshoumaru? What is w-wrong, master?" she stammered.  
  
He grinned, and spun her around to face him. The fear in her eyes was burning into him, and he wanted to take her now, here, in this room. He would have her...  
  
The miko was terrified of the look in the youkai's eyes. The lust, the need... it was all evident as he pushed her back towards her bed. They fell onto it, together, Sesshoumaru straddling the miko's tiny waist. As he started to finish unbuttoning her shirt, she suddenly realized what he was going to do. It hit her abruptly, like cold water being thrown in her face. Sesshoumaru was going to rape her.  
  
Why else would he be here? Why else would he be removing her shirt? Fear ran through her body, a sudden chill gripping her. So he had not forgotten. She had hoped that he might, after not seeing her for so long, but he had not. He was here...  
  
Flashback  
  
Sesshoumaru glared at this brother, before turning back to the slave. He ran his hand down the girl's hip, reaching between her legs...  
  
SLAP!!!  
  
She had spun around, hitting him as hard as she could in the face. The youkai didn't even flinch as he put his hand up to feel the red mark on his face. Suddenly the smell of fear filled the air. Inuyasha looked over at the girl, who was staring, terrified, at Sesshoumaru. He could see why. He had never seen his brother this angry before! All of a sudden, the demon lunged at the girl, who screamed and tried to run. Laughing, he caught her, and slapped her face cruelly.  
  
"You will learn your place, bitch!" he shouted.  
  
Sesshoumaru was furious. No one struck him... especially not a slave! He grinned and dug his claws into her pale skin, tearing the flesh as he ripped his hands down her sides. She screamed in pain, and he struck her again. Suddenly the youkai was pushed off her. The girl crumpled to the floor, bleeding. Sesshoumaru looked at his younger brother.  
  
"Leave her be, bro. She doesn't deserve it." Inuyasha said quietly, stepping in front of the girl on the floor.  
  
"Move, hanyou." Sesshoumaru spat at him. "By the time I'm done with her—"  
  
"Do you really want to kill me bro?" Inuyasha cut in softly. "Cuz that's the only way you'll get to her."  
  
The youkai stared at his little brothers determined face, before sneering at him and turning away.  
  
"Don't you think that I'll forget this, bitch!" he yelled back at the girl.  
  
End Flashback  
  
And he hadn't forgotten. He was here, here to rape her. Suddenly she jerked back, as she felt him run his claws over her new scars. The scars he had made.  
  
"Ah, such a pity that your beautiful flesh is marked." He said softly, leaning down to kiss her. Quickly, the miko reached up and yanked back on his hair, tearing his lips away from hers. The youkai grunted in pain, and slapped her face hard. She gasped, and tried to move away, but he sat tight on her. Grabbing her hands, he pinned them above her head. Holding them there with one hand, he traced her lips with his other.  
  
He leaned down close to her face, and whispered in her ear. "Do not think to try and hurt me, bitch, for I will have my way no matter what you do." He struck her again.  
  
Damn! I can't do anything to stop him! If only Inuyasha... she shook her head. Inuyasha would not come. Especially after their last meeting. He had only wanted to talk to her, but to cover up her embarrassment of him coming into the room at night, she had teased him. She had 'sat' him. If only she had listened to him!  
  
Her shirt was now completely off, and he slipped off her skirt. Next, he slit the straps of her bra, and then tore down the sides, throwing the ruined garment on the floor. He ripped her panties off in the same way, until she was naked beneath him. Kagome tried to struggle weakly, but she knew that it was no use. There was nothing she could do to stop him...  
  
He leaned down, running his fingers over her breasts, and she bit back a moan. She would not show pleasure for this monster! She felt his hot breath against her skin, and then his tongue ran over her hardened nipples. The miko struggled, trying to get away from him, but he only laughed, and held her harder.  
  
"You bastard!" she spat in his face.  
  
Sesshoumaru calmly wiped his face, before untying his sash. He bound her hands to the bedpost, and then leaned back, watching her with a smirk on his face. Kagome closed her eyes as the youkai started to undress. All too soon, she could feel his presence beside her. Her eyes snapped open as he parted her legs, lowering himself between them to lick her bud.  
  
She gasped, and arched her hips into his touch. The youkai smirked, and thrust a finger into her. Kagome moaned, and closed her eyes. He was being so gentle...  
  
Sesshoumaru could not wait any longer. He had to take her now, while she was relaxed. Quickly he positioned himself at her entrance. He grinned down at the woman beneath him. She was a virgin, and he, Sesshoumaru, would be the first to have her. He thrust into her, breaking roughly through her maiden barrier.  
  
The sudden horrible pain between her legs shot through the miko like an arrow, making her scream out in agony.  
  
"INUYASHA!!!"  
  
Inuyasha had been lying asleep in his room, when a sudden cry coming from the room across the hall woke him. The hanyou jumped up. What was that? It had come from the slave's room! He sniffed the air. What he smelled sent anger coursing through him.  
  
Quickly he ran to the door, only one thought going through his head.  
  
Sesshoumaru.  
  
Tears ran freely down Kagome's cheeks, as the youkai thrust into her, again and again. He was not at all gentle, and it felt like she was being ripped into. He rutted harder, slamming into her small body again and again. The pain was so fierce! She just lay still, waiting for it all to be over, and for Sesshoumaru to leave her in peace. Not that that was going to happen.  
  
She cried harder. She was just a slave, brought here for exactly this! This was not the life that she had dreamed of, not the life she wanted! The miko felt blackness begin to wash over her...  
  
"Sesshoumaru."  
  
The youkai stopped his fucking, and spun around to face the door. Inuyasha was standing there, cold fury burning in his eyes.  
  
Sesshoumaru tried to grin. "Ah, little brother. Care to join me?"  
  
"What the fuck do you think your doing? Get out, now!" the hanyou spat, walking over to the bed.  
  
"No, I don't think that I will. You see, I'm not quite done here—"  
  
Inuyasha punched him in the stomach, making his brother fall of the miko, onto the floor. The hanyou grabbed Sesshoumaru's hair, pulling him up to face him.  
  
"Do you know what you have done?" he hissed, slapping the youkai's face with his claws, leaving deep slashes on Sesshoumaru's cheek. Inuyasha pushed his brother away from him, towards the door.  
  
"Now get out!"  
  
Sesshoumaru stood up. "Have fun with your 'used' toy, little brother." He spat, then he was gone.  
  
The hanyou turned, shaking, back to the girl lying near unconscious on the bed. She looked horrible, blood covering her legs, bruises on her cheeks, and cuts all over the rest of her body. All his earlier anger was forgotten, as he untied her hands, and covered her up in a blanket. Then he left, still shaking with suppressed rage, walking down the hall to Sango's room.  
  
He pushed the door open, to find Miroku and Sango sitting on her bed, kissing. They jumped apart, blushing.  
  
"Hey, Inuyasha! Cant you even knock?" the monk complained, then stopped, seeing the look in his friend's eyes.  
  
"Inuyasha? What's wrong?" asked Sango.  
  
"Get packed. We're leaving tonight." The hanyou spat, before turning from the room.  
  
Ok, ok, I know lots of people didn't want me to have Sesshoumaru rape Kagome. Sorry! I really am, but I have the rest of the story all planned out, and you will see why he had to rape her later, k? Just stick with me, here people, and it will all turn out ok! Anyways, please reveiw, and thanx sooooooooo much for all the great reviews so far!   
  
also, i know sesshoumaru left inuyasha and kagome really quickly with out a fight, but it will all be explained in the next chapter. 


	10. Do you love me?

Chapter 10

Do You Love Me?

Sesshoumaru sat in a big leather chair in his late father's study. He was fully clothed now, and ready to relax. Well, relax as much as he could after just being caught fucking someone else's property. Why did Inuyasha have to come along at that moment? It was very unsatisfying to not finish what he had started.

The youkai leaned back, and sighed. He should be feeling happy. He had just gotten what he wanted, hadn't he? Why was he feeling so... uneasy? It did not make sense, he hadn't done anything wrong...

**Flashback**

_Inuyasha punched him in the stomach, making his brother fall of the miko, onto the floor. The hanyou grabbed Sesshoumaru's hair, pulling him up to face him.  
  
"Do you know what you have done?" he hissed, slapping the youkai's face with his claws, leaving deep slashes on Sesshoumaru's cheek. Inuyasha pushed his brother away from him, towards the door._

**End Flashback**

Sesshoumaru sat up, quickly. Shit! he thought. How could I have forgotten? Inuyasha had made the slave his own. In doing so, he, Sesshoumaru, had no right to touch her. No wonder Inuyasha had been so angry! Of course, he is no match for me, but something told me what I was doing was wrong, so I left without a fight. Now I know what it was. he thought, gritting his teeth.

The old youkai laws. They had been planted in his head, ever since he was a little child, which was a very long time ago. How could he have forgotten?!

I will just have to pretend that everything is fine, that I did nothing wrong. Soon everyone will overlook it, right? Wrong. No one would forget what he had done anytime soon. Could he bear the humiliation? No, he would have to talk to the hanyou right away, and say—Sesshoumaru curled his lip up, clenching his hands at his sides—that he was sorry. Better do it as soon as possible.

The youkai stood up, and walked up the stairs to his brother's room. When he got there, he knocked on the door. There was no answer. Sesshoumaru pushed the door open, and then stopped. The room was bare. He went to the taijaya's room, and the monk's. They were empty as well.

Sesshoumaru stood in the hall, cursing silently to himself. Inuyasha was gone.

Sango crouched low over Kilala's back, as they flew through the air. Looking down, she saw Inuyasha turn right below them and she turned the fire cat to follow him. Behind her, Miroku sat holding Kagome, who lay in his arms with her eyes closed. They were both silent, and Sango did not urge them to talk. She knew that the miko was still in shock, and that Miroku was silently trying to comfort her.

The taijaya glanced down at the hanyou again. She knew that he was not much better. Inuyasha had hardly spoken two words to them since they had left the castle, four days ago. He had not told her where they were going, only to follow him. Therefore, she did.

Sango hardly knew anything about why they had left. Only that Sesshoumaru had raped the miko and Inuyasha was disgusted with his brother and wanted to leave. Well, that was what Inuyasha had told her, anyways. Poor Kagome. What a horrible thing to have happened to her... and Inuyasha must be feeling the same pain.

Miroku felt Kagome shiver, so he tightened his arms around her. She had her eyes closed, and the monk knew that she did not want to talk to anyone right now. Instead, he stared at Sango's back. He wanted to talk to her, but had the feeling that she just wanted to think. Like the taijaya, he knew hardly anything about why they were leaving. He hoped that Inuyasha would tell him sometime...

The monk sighed. He felt sorry for the two. Sango had told him that Inuyasha had admitted he liked Kagome. What a horrible thing to have happened to them both...

Inuyasha wanted to run, run away from all his emotions, all his hate... all his love. He was so angry with his 'brother', how could he have done that? Sesshoumaru knew the youkai laws as well as himself, so why had he gone ahead and broken them? Besides, no matter how bitchy and annoying the slave was, she did not deserve what had happened to her.

Damnit! Sesshoumaru does not love her! He just did it to get under my skin! the hanyou slashed out at a nearby tree, cutting it into the ground. 'He also knew that you couldn't stand having your brother touch the miko' said a small voice inside him.

Inuyasha rammed his fist into the ground. That was true, and he knew it. It sickened him at the thought of his brother touching the miko's beautiful skin. One good thing was he had interrupted them before Sesshoumaru had had a chance to mark the slave as his.

Was there still a chance for him? Would the miko want ANYONE after what had happened? He could only hope. She had not spoken for four days, and Inuyasha was getting kind of worried. True, he hadn't said much ether, but what could he say? Maybe she felt the same way...

Kagome lay in the monks arms, eyes closed. She pretended to be asleep, not wanting to talk to anyone at the moment. I do not need their sympathy! I am fine on my own! she thought, annoyed, a little bit of anger flashing through her. Then she felt it fade, suddenly, realizing it would not be so bad if it was Inuyasha who came to comfort her. Miroku was nice, and she considered him a friend, but that was all, just a friend. It was not the same as Inuyasha.

But would he still want her, now that she had been touched? Not that she ever thought she had much of a chance with him, and this lessened them even more. She noticed how silent he had been, always thinking about something. Well, it was not hard to guess what it was, for it was always on her mind, as well.

Tears prickled her eyelids, threatening to fall from under her closed eyes. Why the hell did she have to fall for a guy that would never return her feelings? Why was she attracted to him? It made no sense.

Suddenly a cold gust of wind blew against her, and the miko shivered. She felt Miroku's arms tighten around her, and she leaned into the warmth. She would never get used to flying on Kilala's back. And where was Inuyasha taking them? She felt Sango shift in front of her, and opened her eyes slightly. The taijaya had turned round to glance Miroku, and from the look on her face, she did not know where they were going ether.

It was evening the next day, when they finally arrived at a small village. Inuyasha stood outside a small hut and waited for Kilala to land. When they did, Sango hopped off of the fire cats back, a huge grin on her face. Miroku and Kagome followed more slowly.

"Inuyasha!" laughed the exterminator, "you should have said that we were going to Kaede-sama's!"

The hanyou just grunted, and turned to knock on the door. Sango turned and winked at Kagome, who lowered her eyes. She still isn't feeling better thought Sango, frowning. Just then, Kaede came to the door, and they were all distracted by greeting the old woman.

Grinning broadly, the old miko brought them into the house, saying that they were just in time for supper. Sango, Miroku, and Kaede all talked cheerfully. Inuyasha and Kagome sat in silence. The miko hadn't spoken since they arrived, except to be introduced to Kaede. The old miko noticed this, and drew the taijaya away slightly.

"Sango, child, what is wrong? This is not the Inuyasha I remember!"

Sango looked over at the monk. "Miroku, Kaede and I are going for a walk. Want to come?" the monk noticed the look on her face, and agreed. The three left in silence. After they were gone, Inuyasha stood up, and walked out the door, following them.

Kagome was staring at her dirty clothes in dismay, wondering if there was a lake or something near by that she could wash up in, when the four retuned. She looked down, avoiding their gazes. She knew what they had been talking about. She felt Sango sit down beside her.

"Sango, is there a place near here that I can wash up?" the miko mumbled, not looking at her.

"Oh ya! Of course, there is a hot springs right around here! Just follow the path outside, and you'll come right to it!" the exterminator lay down on a mat, as Kagome stood up.

"Want to come with me?" she asked her friend, but Sango shook her head.

"Sorry, but I'm beat! Next time, I will."

Kagome nodded, and walked out the door. It was dark out, but the moon was bright enough that she could see the path that led to the hot springs. Quickly she hurried along it, until, after a seven minute walk, she came to a small clearing, the pool in the middle.

Kagome shivered slightly as she got undressed, and quickly slid into the warm water. She sighed, and leaned back against a rock, closing her eyes, her hair floating out around her. It was so warm and relaxing, she felt herself begin to get drowsy...

_Inuyasha stood in front of her, gazing deep into her eyes. Kagome gulped. "I-Inuyasha? What are you doing here?" The hanyou walked slowly towards her, his eyes never leaving hers. "Kagome..." he whispered, and she felt a shudder of longing run through her body. Why did he affect her like that? What spell had he cast upon her? He had reached her now, and she stared up into his beautiful golden eyes. "Kagome," the hanyou murmured again, "Kagome, I have to tell you something." "What is it, Inuyasha?" she asked, trembling in anticipation. He sighed, and looked away. "I am sorry, Kagome, but I don't want to raise your hopes. I don't love you, I can't. You are just a slave, a USED slave, a slave that has been touched. It would not work out between us." Kagome looked up at him, feeling as though her heart was being ripped in to. "I-Inuyasha—" he stopped her. "No, Kagome, don't try to change my mind. I was stupid to think that I ever had feelings for you. I don't love you, so leave me alone!" Tears fell down her cheeks, as she watched Inuyasha walk out of her life forever... _

Kagome woke with a start, tears still running down her cheeks. How long she was there, she had no idea, but when she woke, it was really dark, so she knew that it was probably very late. Quickly she washed her hair, and got out, wrapping a towel around her. She tried to get the dream out of her head, but it had seemed so real! Had it been trying to tell her something?

A stick snapped behind her, and she spun around.Inuyasha stood in front of her, gazing deep into her eyes. Kagome gulped. "I-Inuyasha? What are you doing here?" The hanyou walked slowly towards her, his eyes never leaving hers.

"Kagome..." he whispered, and she felt a shudder of longing run through her body. Why did he affect her like that? What spell had he cast upon her? He had reached her now, and she stared up into his beautiful golden eyes. "Kagome..." the hanyou murmured again, "Kagome, I have to ask you something."

The miko gulped again. It was exactly like her dream... only the slightly worried look in Inuyasha's eyes was different. Sango probably told him that I am in love with him, and he is worried about how he is going to tell me not to get my hopes up, cuz he doesn't fell anything for me. she thought, as he walked closer to her. So the dream HAD been trying to tell her something!

"Kagome, do you love me?"

She just stared at him. What was he trying to do? Get her admit she loved him, so he could break her heart even more? Well, she wouldn't let him. "No!" the miko spat, "I fuckin hate you."

Inuyasha blinked. "I see." He said quietly, and turned away, but not before Kagome saw the pain, the hurt, the sorrow, reflecting in his eyes. He started to walk away.

The miko watched him walk away. Then, suddenly it hit her. 'Kagome...' He had called her by her name! Not wench, or bitch, slave. He had never called her by her real name before... Did that mean...

"Inuyasha! Wait, don't go!" she called after him, but it was too late. He had already disappeared.

tbc...

hey guys! I am so sorry that it took so long to update! thanks to all reviewers! next chapter soon!


	11. lost

Chapter 11  
Lost In The Rain… hehe! Kagome's goin crazy!

'Boy, do I feel stupid.'

Inuyasha walked down the path, back towards Kaede's hut. Should he go back? Or just continue on past it. The second choice was very tempting…

'How could Sango have done that to me? Leading me on, making me believe that Kagome actually likes me!'

The events by the hot springs… did he really want to wake up in the morning, with Sango, Miroku, and Kaede all looking at him, wondering what went wrong. And the miko… her hatred for him shining clearly through her eyes. Yup… walking on past seemed like a VERY good idea.

'Shit, Sango! I thought you wanted to help me! After what you told me… was it a lie?'

It started to rain. Really hard. Inuyasha glared up at the sky, and swore loudly. He was barely half way to Kaede's hut, but he walked on anyways. In minutes, he was soaked to the skin. Shaking his head, Inuyasha remover his red shirt and threw it on the ground.

He turned off the path and headed into the woods. He would rather spend the night outdoors anyways.

**Kagome's POV**

Ok, here I am, still standing by the hot springs. I have no clue what I am going to do now, but I know I can't stay out here all night. Everyone will wonder what has happened to me. I should start to walk back. I need to find Inuyasha. I need to ask him if he likes me. I want to talk to Sango. I am getting kinda hungry. Another reason to go back.

ok… so why am I still standing here?

Let's try this bit by bit. Come on, leg! Move! There we go… now the other one. Yay! I took a step! I feel so proud! I feel…

Kind of stupid, really.

God damnit! Why can't I think properly? Ok, no more talking to myself. Just walk forward, and…

Wow. This is harder than it looks. Maybe the reason I can't move, is because I don't WANT to move? That makes sense, doesn't it? I don't want to go back to Kaede's, cuz Inuyasha will be there. And he hates me, doesn't he? No, wait. I was the one who said I hated him. Damn!

What is that? Eeek! Thunder! Shit, it is starting to rain. Really hard. Great, just what I needed. Now I HAVE to move. Shit fuck damn bloody weather! Ok… keep a civil tongue here, Kagome.

Ahhhhhh! I'm getting soaked! Quick! Run!

Wait.

I ran into the woods. That was smart… good going. Well, at least I am out of the rain.

Sort of.

Well, the only thing to do is keep going, I guess. I have to try and find some place dry. Like that's going to happen. Wonder which way I am going? I just sorta bolted…

So. Here I am, lost in the woods. In the rain. Hungry. Just great.

......

What was that?

Something else is in the woods! No duh, but still! And it sounds REALLY close! Ok, keep calm, Kagome. The worse thing it could be is a big hungry evil bear that wants to eat me.

Oh, that is real comforting.

Ok, girl! Just turn to face whatever it is. Don't scream. Don't run away.

But how can I not?

What comes out of the trees is much worse than a big hungry bear that wants to eat me.

It is Inuyasha.

Shit.

* * *

Sorry for the long delay! thanks to **redrizen2hell** for prompting an update. Like I think I said before, the whole story can be found on Anime Spiral. It wont let me post the link here, so go to www. animespiral. com (without the spaces)and go to **search **and type in **Sodapop.** you should be able to find the story from there. thanks for reading! 


	12. Night

_Chapter 11  
Late Dark Night  
_  
Inuyasha and Kagome stood staring at each other. Inuyasha just stood with his arms crossed, glaring at the miko. Kagome blinked, and took a step back. Her eyes were wide and staring, water dripping off her hair and plastering her clothes to her body. The hanyou rolled his eyes and turned to walk away.

"W-wait, Inuyasha! D-don't leave m-me again."

**Inuyasha's POV**

I froze. What was that? Did-did she just say what I think she just said?

I turned around. She has her head down, is she crying? Or is it just the rain. She is shivering. Well, so am I but that doesn't matter. I take a step towards her. Kagome looks up. She IS crying!

Wait.

Why is she crying? She said she hated me! Maybe she is just scared, and lost. And wet. Very wet, the small slaves dress clinging to her soaked body in just the right places—

Ok, enough hentai thoughts.

Keep focused.

Is-is she come towards me? Oh my god she is! What is she doing?

**Kagome's POV**

I didn't know what to do. I couldn't just let him walk away again. I had too much to say, to much to tell him. So I called out to him. I guess it worked, cuz he stopped, and turned around. Ok… now what?

God damnit I'm really wet.

Now, back to the important stuff. Inuyasha took a step closer to me. What is he thinking? What should I do? All I know is that I don't want him to walk away on me. Too many people had left me in my life time.

_I lived with my parents when I was young. My mother was a maid in the Lords house, and also a miko in the village temple. My father, I didn't see much. He was always out fighting in wars, or just to busy to spend time with his family. My mom missed him terribly whenever he was away. Maybe that was the reason she hated me so much. She probably felt it was my fault her husband didn't spend enough time at home. _

_It was in a war that father was finally killed. We didn't get the news till months later. I was only four at the time, so I didn't really know what it meant when my mother told me he was dead. All I knew was that she cried a lot, and for some reason blamed me for his death. After that, our relationship got worse._

_When I was five, my mother sold us both into slavery. We had no way to support ourselves, after me dad died, so it was the only way. Since I was so young, I couldn't do much, so I sat there and watched my mom. Our master thought I was cute, and I often played with his daughter. I adapted quickly to the slaves life. It was easy for me then. My mother hated it._

_About a year later, she was caught sleeping with a Lord who was visiting from another country. She was beaten badly, and we were both sold to a widower in charge of the kingdom to the east. He wanted mom for a bed slave, and I accidentally walked in on them one night. The next day, I was taken to the slave market. My mother stayed back up at the Lords castle. That was the last time I ever saw her._

_I was bought by a prince. I don't know where he was from, but he was visiting from over seas. We crossed the ocean back to his land, and I lived there for around 4 years, before he got tired of me. Over the next 7 years, I went from master to master, who each, in turn, grew bored of me._

_Finally one stuck with me for a few years, just enough time for me to grow up. When I was 17, I finally found out what he had bought me for. I was to be his toy, just like my mother had been. Well I wasn't a willing slave. When he tried to take me, I fought him, and ended up breaking a couple of his ribs. He didn't know how to fight. I was whipped, beaten, and then locked up for months. I think everyone just forgot about me for a while. I was a mess when I was finally let out, and then sold to a youkai who ruled the western lands._

_I was scared. I was the only human in with a lot of demons. Plus, after the way I had been treated, I was afraid of almost everyone. I didn't know what to expect in this new castle, and I knew what I was being sold as. The traders thought my spirit was gone, and I would be willing now. Maybe I would have been. But then I met Inuyasha._

_From the moment I saw him, I knew he was different. He seemed disgusted by the idea of slaves. But I didn't want to get my hopes up. Why would he be any different from the others? I was terrified of his brother._

_But now everything has changed. Inuyasha is here. I can change my future._

**Normal POV**

Inuyasha took another step towards the shivering girl, so they were close together. "Kagome, did you mean what you said back there? That you hated me?"

The miko shook her head. "N-no, Inuyasha, I didn't."

"Then what did you mean?"

She didn't answer. Instead she reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him down and lightly pressed her lips against his. Fire jolted through her body as he deepened the kiss.

The pulled back, panting, arms still wrapped around each other.

Inuyasha smirked. "You still didn't tell me what you meant."

Kagome laughed. "You mean that wasn't a good enough answer?"

"It was. But I still want to hear you say it your self."

"I love you, Inuyasha."

That was all he needed to hear. They kissed again, and he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her flush against him. She entwined her hands in his hair, running her fingers through his silky white locks. The hanyou smirked against her lips. He knew this would be one of the best nights in his life.

Tbc...


End file.
